Dark Ice
by Shadow Typhoon
Summary: The soutaicho is sending Hitsugaya as a spy to Hueco Mondo to find out, what Aizen is plotting. But Aizen has an evil plan. Can Hitsugaya resist or will he betray Soul Society and fall into the darkness? Part of my Heavenly Guardian series. Please review
1. Aizens plan

_Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction. This is my first story, so please review so I can improve until next time._

_But until then, have a good reading_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach_

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 1: Aizen´s plan**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

It was a clear winter morning. Ukitake was walking down the hall on his way to meet the soutaicho. He was curious. It had been a long time since Yama-jii wanted to see him in private. He came to a secret meeting room, only known to Shunsui, himself and of cause soutaicho. He opened the door and saw the soutaicho waiting for him.

"Take a seat, Ukitake", he said with his always monotone voice.

"I have called you to discuss something very important. Something even the rest of the captains mustn't know. ", Yamamoto said.

Ukitake was surprised. Something even the other captain's mustn´t know. Interesting he thought, and waited for soutaicho to continue.

"For a long time Aizen has been attacking us and we have always been unprepared. A lot of lives have been lost. We must stop this," soutaicho said.

"But how?" Ukitake asked curious.

"We must plant a spy in Hueco Mondo, someone we trust. Someone who are strong, disciplined, and loyal.

"Who do you suggest?" Ukitake asked. He had some in his mind who could take that role. But he wasn´t sure who, soutaicho would pick.

"I suggest that we send Hitsugaya Toshiro to Hueco Mondo!

* * *

Meanwhile in Hueco Mondo…

"You called Aizen-sama."

In front of Aizen was an arrancar kneeling. Aizen was sitting on his throne and smiling his evil trademark smile.

"Yes. I have a mission for you. Since we are a little short on arrancar, I want you to go and kidnap a shinigami and then we can convince him to join our side," Aizen said.

"Who do you have in mind?" the arrancar asked. The arrancar was placed in Aizen´s special team of assassins. Their special job was making a fast and clean kill, something the most arrancar couldn´t do. Simply because of their urge to cut the victim to pieces.

"Hmm. Well, for the start you could bring me Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The arrancar looked surprised.

"A captain? Are you sure about that?" the arrancar asked, and immediately wished he haven´t.

"Are you questioning my orders", Aizen asked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry, that will not happen again," the arrancar said and hoped he wouldn't be punished.

"Well, since you still are needed, I will not punish you"

The arrancar was relieved.

"And I may as well answer your question. Hitsugaya is young, and yet very powerful. Imagine his powers when he becomes an adult. His sharp brain has saved his live a lot of times before and that could be useful to us. But only if we could use him against Soul Society.

"I understand", the arrancar said and disappeared.

But Aizen had another reason for kidnapping the ice prodigy. In some books he had found, there was written an ancient tale about a special gem, which could power a ice zanpukatou to unbelievable heights. And since there were no arrancar with ice zanpukatou´s, he had to use a shinigami. And why not the ice genius. He chuckled and began laughing his evil maniac laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile near the tenth divisions barracks…

"Matsumoto! Where are you, you good for nothing fukutaicho". Around the corner came a very furious captain of the tenth division. Lately he had been near his limits with all the paperwork which should be made, working him through half of the night. And now he couldn´t find his lazy fukutaicho. His fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, was infamous for not doing her paperwork.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, the ice prodigy was known over the whole Soul Society for being the youngest in Soul Society´s story to become a captain. And for finding out that Ichimaru Gin was a traitor. Even though he had no clue, that Aizen was a traitor. And not to forget, Tousen too.

On his way he bumbled into Ukitake, who were carrying a huge stack of candy.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun. I didn´t expect to see you here. Suddenly his face became serious. There is something which I need to discuss with you about", he said.

"But I don´t have time, I am looking for Mat…. He was suddenly cut off by Ukitake who took a firm grip on his arm and dragged him through the corridors.

"Where are we going?" Hitsugaya asked, but Ukitake didn´t answer.

They suddenly stopped in front of door, which Ukitake unlocked. Inside the soutaicho was sitting patiently.

"So you finally came Hitsugaya Toshiro", he said. "I think we have something very important to discuss with you"

Hitsugaya then sat down and began listening to the soutaicho…

* * *

_Hello again, it´s Shadow Typhoon here._

_Thank you for reading my story. I would appreciate if you could review._

_I left a cliffhanger, didn´t I? What would be Hitsugaya reaction? What about the mysterious arrancar? And what is Aizen plotting?_

_Find out in the next chapter_

_But until then, have good dreams._

_See ya_


	2. Hitsugaya s reaction

_Hi, it´s Shadow Typhoon. This is the second chapter. _

_A special thanks to __xInuyashaxangelx and kbookworm3 for being the first ones to review me. Thank you for encouraging me and giving me self-confidence._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach_

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 2: Hitsugaya´s reaction**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hitsugaya was walking through the corridors of Seiretei. His blood was boiling and the only thing he wanted to do, was scream his rage out. But he couldn´t. He was the ice prodigy after all. The Ice prince, the Ice dragon. There were a lot of surnames and they were all fitting. Instead he gritted his jaw and clenched his fists. He thought back to what happened…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hitsugaya Toshiro, we are going to send you to Hueco Mondo as a spy", ended the soutaicho said with no emotion in his voice_

"_You are the most fitting, and therefore the best choice"_

_Hitsugaya´s eyes widened and he could feel the blood in his body rush to his face. _

"_No way I´m going to do that!" he said. He didn´t know what to think. His first thought was that they were joking, but of cause, the soutaicho did newer joke. _

"_You have no choice". The soutaicho replied with a little anger in his voice, but that disappeared fast. _

"_Soul Society needs you. With this, we have the opportunity to make a counterattack to whatever Aizen is plotting. And then many lives will be saved", soutaicho said. "The war will end quicker and then all the damage can be repaired. You have no choice, but to obey"_

_Hitsugaya felt the dragon inside of him roar. Hitsugaya was shocked and fought the urge to punch something. "_Young one, you must remain calm. Do not let your anger control you."

"_Hyourinmaru, is that you?" Hitsugaya thought._

"Of cause, silly, who would it otherwise be_", the mighty ice dragon replied."_Now listen to what the old man has to say, before you do something which you may regret later_" _

_Hitsugaya took a deep breath and counted to ten. _

"_Fine, I accept", he finally said."But what about the other captains, will they know this?"_

"_No, it would heighten the risk of being revealed. Only Ukitake, you and I will know this project."_

_Hitsugaya felt his heart being thorn to millions of pieces. What would the others think of him when they found out, that he indeed had "betrayed" them? What would Matsumoto think? She had been betrayed my Gin and now she would lose her captain. _

_Or Hinamori? She had lost her precious Aizen, and still thought of him being a good guy. That he was being manipulated by the evil Gin. And now she would lose her best friend. _

_And what about Kurosaki? That stubborn idiot, who always sacrificed himself for others. The one who had believed in him when he had followed Kusaka. And now he would betray his trust. _

_What would the captains and the rest of Gotei 13 think? He had been the only one to find out that Gin was planning to betray Soul Society, had found Aizen and engaged himself into battle (Which he lost with a big L). He was one of the most loyal captains. And that was now being used against him. _

_He was brought back to reality when Ukitake placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_I´m sorry, but we need you", he said with a very sad and painful expression on his face. _

"_Now that you have agreed, we shall continue to step 2."_

"_Step 2?"__ Hitsugaya asked confused_

"_We shall use an ancient kido spell, which have been used in wars. It can establish a connection between two minds. When sleeping, the two minds can communicate and exchange information. That way, you cannot be revealed", _

_After performing the kido, Hitsugaya was allowed to leave again_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hitsugaya reached his division and walked into his office.

"Taichooooooooooo, where have you beeeeeen??" a very cheery fukutaicho cried out.

Hitsugaya grimaced and immediately got sad. He looked away and sat down at his table.

"What´s wrong, taicho? Matsumoto asked worried.

"What makes you think that", Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"Because you wouldn´t hold eye contact and you didn´t yell at me for not making paperwork. Everyone can see, that something is bothering you", she replied.

"Nothing´s wrong. I´m just worried for Hinamori", he lied.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I have to go to the beauty salon. See ya"

"Okay, do what you want"

Matsumoto quickly ran out of the door, in case that he would change his mind.

Hitsugaya sighed and gazed outside. When the time comes, you won´t be that happy for your taicho, he thought sadly. He continued his paperwork, waiting for a new day...

* * *

_Sorry for writing the story so short, ´cause I didn´t have that much time. And sorry for not involving the mysterious arrancar yet. But it will appear in the next chapter._

_I´m trying to post a new chapter every day, but I´m not sure I can do that. But I will do my best._

_So, until then, sleep well._

_See ya_


	3. A golden opportunity

Yo, it´s Shadow Typhoon here.

This is my third chapter. Read and enjoy

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 3: A golden opportunity**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

It was cold. Snow had covered the whole Seiretei, making it look wonderful. It was tempting to make a snowball and throw a passerby. But he didn´t have time. The mysterious arrancar, also known as Azeneth Claztio, was standing above Seiretei, unknown to the shinigami. He had used a special spell, only known to the assassination squad, to make him invisible.

He tightened his grip on his zanpukatou and jumped down. He had to find Hitsugaya Toshiro. That should be easy, when you think of his captain´s haori, his shortness and his white hair.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere near the tenth division's barracks…

Hitsugaya was walking in deep thoughts. He was worried. When and how could he win Aizen´s trust? He was sure that he wouldn't be accepted without some trial. But he wasn´t sure what kind of trial it would be.

Suddenly he felt a reiatsu flare up. He flash stepped and just avoided a cero with 2 centimeters. In front of him an arrancar appeared. It was a male wearing a slight different uniform, compared to the normal arrancar uniforms. On the sleeves there was a symbol, a triangle with a sword in it. The arrancar had dark brown hair, and honey colored eyes. On his left shoulder there was a bone plate.

"What do you want from me?" Hitsugaya asked. He gripped the hilt of Hyourinmaru tightly, ready to unsheathe any moment.

"Aizen-sama wants to pass a message to you through me", the arrancar replied.

Hitsugaya was confused. What did Aizen want to tell him? Maybe it was a threat.

"The message is: Hitsugaya taicho. It has been a long time. Way to long. That´s why I am asking you to join me. With your power and intelligence, we can control the whole world together. If you deny, I will have to convince you. With force. So tell Azeneth your answer after the message. See ya."

Hitsugaya eyes widened. Join Aizen? Impossible, He would newer…Wait a second. He had completely forgotten the fact, that his mission was to go undercover. This was a golden opportunity. This way, if he volunteered, Aizen would trust him. When it became night, he could tell Ukitake everything. But until then…

"It would be my pleasure", Hitsugaya said with a wicked grin. Or at last he hoped it was wicked.

The arrancar was taken back. He had never thought that the ice prodigy would follow him willingly. He controlled his emotions and took a deep breath.

Behind him a portal opened, revealing the Hueco Mondo´s main hall.

"Please follow me", Azeneth said and jumped through the portal. Hitsugaya looked around himself to have a last gaze at Seiretei, but also to check that nobody was there to see him. Then he followed Azeneth.

He stepped into the main hall. Aizen was sitting on a throne at the other end. Hitsugaya was nervous. What if Aizen didn´t believe him and then ordered all his arrancars to attack him?. He was sure, that he couldn't survive if that happened. He calmed himself and stepped forward.

"I see that you have taken my offer", Aizen said with a smile. But Aizen was just as shocked as Azeneth. H would never have thought that Hitsugaya would accept the offer willingly. But he didn´t let him see it.

"Tch, did you think that I would stay with those losers. All they can do is talk all day long. If they could, they would start a war between themselves." Hitsugaya said with his arms crossed over his chest. "They see me as a child. A child with great powers, but nothing more than that. I´m sick of it. So I decided to switch side. At last you are taking me serious. "

Aizen was happy. No, he was more than that. He was filled with joy. With Hitsugaya on his side, he could do anything he wanted. And because he did it willingly, he didn´t have to test his loyalty. Oh joy.

"I am glad that you accepted the offer. Let us talk more about it tomorrow." Aizen said. "Azeneth take him to his room".

Azeneth bowed and made a sign to Hitsugaya to follow him. They walked through the many corridors, which felt like a maze. Finally they stopped in front of a door with an ice dragon carved on. Azeneth opened the door and they walked in. It was a clean room, colored with a nice ice blue color. There was a bed, a cabinet, a small desk, a sofa and a bookshelf with some books in it.

"This is your room. You´ll get a key so the other arrancar won´t steal your stuff. The bathroom is behind the other door."

Then Azeneth left Hitsugaya to explore his new room. Hitsugaya took a book from the bookshelf and sat on his sofa. It would be a long day…

* * *

Hi, again.

I´m sorry that all of my chapters are so short, but it doesn´t matter since I´m updating every day (Or at least I hope)

What does Aizen truly want to do with Hitsugaya? What will Soul Society do now?

Read to find out.

So, until then have sweet dreams

See ya


	4. Shock!

_Hi, it´s Shadow Typhoon updating again. Sorry I haven´t updated for a while. But I didn´t have time and I couldn't use my computer. I´m very sorry. So please enjoy this new chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach_

* * *

**Dark Ice **

**Chapter 4: Shock! **

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Aizen was lying on his bed, thoughts filling his head. He had suddenly realized something. He had trusted Hitsugaya too easily, a mistake which could be fatal in the future. He knew Hitsugaya could have something up his sleeve. Aizen shifted his position and gaped. He would send Hitsugaya through some kind of trial. I have to think more about it, he thought, but right now I have to sleep. And then he fell to sleep.

* * *

The next day in Soul Society…

"Taichooooo, sorry I´m late!!" Matsumoto screamed on the top on her lungs when she stepped inside the tenth division's office.

She expected her taicho to shout at her for being late, but no one was in the office. Eh, she thought and looked around. The office was neat and clean, and it didn´t look like it had been used since yesterday. She turned around and saw the 4. seat of the tenth division. She jumped over to him and asked:

"Have you seen taicho? He´s not in his office"

"Sorry, but I haven´t. I have some paperwork to be done. Will you take it?

"Later", Matsumoto said and disappeared in a blink of an eye. She didn´t want to do paperwork. Matsumoto looked over the whole Seiretei, but she couldn´t find him. I have searched everyone, and still I can´t find him.

Then she lightened up. I haven´t checked his room, maybe he´s oversleeping. He had been so stressed lately. You can´t blame him for that, Matsumoto thought and skipped over to his room.

"Taicho, wake up. You have a lot of paperwork to do", Matsumoto screamed.

But the room was empty and his bed neatly done. It looked like he didn´t even sleep here the last night. Matsumoto was disappointed; she wanted to hug her chibi taicho.

Suddenly a hell moth came flying in.

"Attention to every shinigami. The soutaicho has a very important announcement. Everyone shall meet at the training fields in one hour."

Matsumoto was surprised. It was a long time since the soutaicho had something to announce. She then decided to go back to her division and wait for her taicho.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in Seiretei…

Ukitake felt very sad. In his dream Hitsugaya came and told him, that he had joined Aizen. It was a perfect opportunity and quite easy, he had said. "I will inform the soutaicho of this", Ukitake had answered and then they parted.

He knew everyone would hate Hitsugaya when they found out, what he had done. So young, and yet so mature. Sometimes I wish he would act more like a kid. And start eating my candy, Ukitake thought and sighed. But that would never happen and he knew that.

It had been an hour and all of the shinigami was standing on the training grounds, including Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuciki Rukia, who just seemed to pass by. They were all standing, waiting for the soutaicho to appear.

"What do you think the old geezer wants to say", Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"I don´t know, but it must be something very important, since he had to call all of the shinigami.

But before Ichigo could reply, the soutaicho appeared and banged his staff/zanpukatou in the ground.

"I have some very important new, so please don´t interrupt me", he started. "I have some terrible new to all of you. It seems that Hitsugaya Toshiro has joined Aizen, and will from now on be deemed as a traitor."

First there was shocked silence. Then chaos started. The couldn't believe it. The hero, who could always be trusted, had joined Aizen and the two other traitors.

"This must be some kind of mistake", Ichigo roared. "This has happened before, and in the end Hitsugaya proved his loyalty to Soul Society. How can you say, that he has betrayed us without any evidence?"

"Actually, we have some evidence", the soutaicho said calmly. "Kurotshuchi-taicho, please show them."

Behind him, the evil psychopath known as Kurotshuchi rolled forth a giant TV screen. He pressed play on a remote controller and on the screen Hitsugaya appeared. Hitsugaya was walking when he suddenly stopped.

"What is Hitsugaya doing?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

On the screen Hitsugaya suddenly tensed and then flash stepped away. Kurotshuchi pressed another button and they saw Hitsugaya from a different angle. Hitsugaya then dodged a cero. An arrancar stood in front of him. They talked for a while, when Hitsugaya suddenly smiled wickedly.

"Whoa, I didn´t know he could look so evil", Renji said surprised"

Hitsugaya and the arrancar talked again and then suddenly a portal appeared behind them. The arrancar jumped in, but first Hitsugaya looked around. He looked directly up to the camera and then he jumped in.

"There´s no way, that my Taicho would do that", Matsumoto whispered.

"You are facing the truth, Hitsugaya has betrayed us all. Aizen has now gathered 3 other captains and is now a serious threat. Everyone shall train and become stronger, otherwise we cannot win. That was all I wanted to say"

Then the soutaicho disappeared.

The captains were all shocked, excluded Ukitake of cause.

"I thought we could trust him", Komamura-taicho said.

"He is a disgrace to the rest of the captains", Byakuya said.

"We have to be careful from now on, Hitsugaya knows most of our plans. So now we have to rearrange our plans and tactics." Soi Fong said.

"Who´s going to tell Hinamori this?" Kira asked sadly.

"Hinamori is still unstable. It would be the best for her, is she doesn´t know this. First the loss of her captain, and now the loss of her childhood friend as well. She could break down" Unohana said.

Slowly the shinigami went to their own place. Many went to the bars to drink of their sorrow. Some were too shocked to do anything. And then there were those who didn´t know anything.

Matsumoto actually went early to bed and began crying silently. This would last the whole night.

* * *

_Finish._

_I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is about Hitsugaya´s first day in Hueco Mondo._

_Have sweat dreams_

_See ya_


	5. The Trial part one

_Hi, it´s Shadow Typhoon. It has been a long time since I´ve updated. I kinda found out that I couldn't update every day. So I´m gonna update every week instead. But only if there isn´t too much homework anyway. _

_So please enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach_

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 5: The Trial part one**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"It´s your turn", Hitsugaya said after moving his knight across the chess board.

On the other side of the chess board, Ulquiorra was sitting and calculating his next move.

At least there is some decent arrancar here in Hueco Mondo, Hitsugaya thought while looking at Ulquiorra.

Earlier that day, Hitsugaya had been walking through Hueco Mondo. He had almost been chopped to pieces, grilled to dust and a lot of other nasty things. And all because Aizen had forgot to tell the arrancar, that Hitsugaya had joined them.

Luckily Ulquiorra knew it and had told the other arrancar. If he hadn´t, he maybe wasn´t alive at this moment. Most of the other arrancar had been bloodthirsty psychopathic Kenpachi-alike freaks, who wanted to kill as many shinigami as they could.

But instantly he knew that Ulquiorra was different. It wasn´t because he radiated a cold aura, or because he was respected. Or because Hitsugaya knew Ulquiorra didn´t kill unless it was necessary or because of orders. No, it was something else. It was because Ulquiorra reminded him of himself.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and an arrancar stepped inside. It was Azeneth.

"Master Aizen wishes to speak to you, Hitsugaya-sama", he said.

Hitsugaya stood up and followed Azeneth into the main hall. Aizen was as usually sitting on his throne.

"Hitsugaya, I´ve called you here for a special reason. Since I´m still not sure, if I can trust you, I´m going to send you through a trial" Aizen said, trying to figure out Hitsugaya´s reaction.

Hitsugaya was surprised. He thought that Aizen already trusted him. But this was so typical Aizen; he should have seen this coming.

Aizen held out the Hogyoku which he had hidden behind his back.

"Touch it and become a vizard! With your powers as a shinigami and hollow, we can rule the entire world together.

Hitsugaya´s eyes widened. Becoming a vizard? That way he could never return to Soul Society as a captain. But he had to do it. For the sake of Soul Society´s future. Hitsugaya stepped forward and stopped in front of the Hogyoku. Aizen smirked and held the Hogyoku out. Hitsugaya then proceeded to touch it. At the moment Hitsugaya´s finger came in contact with the Hogyoku he screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggg", he screamed.

He was feeling a pain far more painful than all his pain in life. Even worse than the time Aizen stabbed. Hitsugaya blackened out and collapsed.

Aizen smirked and signaled Azeneth forward. Azeneth slung Hitsugaya over his shoulder and followed Aizen towards the laboratories…

* * *

It was dark. Darkness was all around him, above and beneath as well. Then the darkness cleared up. Hitsugaya found himself in his mindscape, on the great plain of ice. Hitsugaya looked around, but couldn´t see Hyourinmaru.

Suddenly he heard a sound. Like thunder echoing in the distant. Crushing and engulfing. Hitsugaya instantly knew that it was Hyourinmaru. The sound came from above. Hitsugaya looked up and saw Hyourinmaru soar towards him. Hyourinmaru stopped in front of him and lowered his head, so he could look Hitsugaya straight in the eyes.

"_Young one, it seems you have got yourself into trouble again"_

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked confused.

"You see, Hyourinmaru seems to be talking about me", a second voice said behind Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya turned around and found himself in front of…himself? He was looking at an exact replica of himself. Or almost. He had white hair as well, but instead of aquamarine eyes, he had ice blue ones.

"Surprised?" the second Hitsugaya asked him.

"Who are you?"Hitsugaya asked demanding and stepped forward.

"Can´t guess, huh? I´ll give to a clue. I´m you and you are me. You are the light and I am the darkness. Got it know, genius?" the second Hitsugaya said mockingly.

"You are…" Hitsugaya said with wide eyes.

"Yup, you finally got it right. I´m your inner hollow. My name is Hitsugaya Ryushiro by the way"

"So Aizen decided to make me into a vizard?" Hitsugaya asked Ryushiro.

"Yup. But there´s a different between you and a vizard. A vizard is a shinigami with hollow powers. The vizard is divided into two units, the shinigami part and the hollow. The strongest of the shinigami or the hollow gets control over the other. There is newer balance between them. If one of them slips, the other on takes controls. Their powers can never be united."

Behind them Hyourinmaru stepped closer and began listening carefully.

"But you are different. Somehow you can use both hollow and shinigami powers as they were your own. The hollow in the vizard is not natural, but the dark thoughts and feelings from the vizard coming into a physical form. I´m not a normal hollow. Yes, I´m your dark thoughts and feelings as well, but I´m the other part of you. I have always existed. But the vizard´s hollow is artificially created."

"So technically I´m not evil, I´m just the other side of your being."

Hitsugaya, who had been quiet under the whole conversation, woke up and asked Ryushiro: So I´m not going to fight you to regain control over my mind like Kurosaki did?

"Nope, actually I´m going to help you control your new powers." Ryushiro answered.

"_May I ask you something", _Hyourinmaru asked.

Ryushiro nodded and waited for Hyourinmaru to start asking.

"_I have heard from Hitsugaya that an inner hollow would have the opposite colors of the shinigami. But you don´t. You actually doesn´t look like a hollow at all .Except for the blue eyes anyway"_

"That´s because I´m Hitsugaya´s other side. I´m just as much a part of him as you is."

"So you are saying that I´m just as much hollow as I am a shinigami." Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"Yup. Got other questions?"

"How long time have you been here? And am I the only one with both hollow and shinigami powers?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, I have always been here, and yes, you are the only one of your kind."

"_So what are we going to do now?" _Hyourinmaru asked.

"Well, that´s easy. I´m going to train you. I´ll show you your true powers."

"Since I am your opposite in almost everything, it would be logical if my powers would be the opposite of yours. So now I´m going to show you the power of the _Ice Flames"_

* * *

Meanwhile in Aizen´s laboratories…

"How is the scanning going?" Aizen asked Szayel.

"It´s going perfectly, just as expected", Szayel replied while checking the scanning on a giant computer.

"He is the first shinigami becoming a vizard through the Hogyoku; we have to save the scans, so we can compare them with later subjects."Aizen said smirking. "If this goes well, we´ll soon have an army of vizard´s" Aizen began laughing a maniac laughter and soon Szayel entered it too.

"Shut up, I´m the only one who can laugh!" Aizen roared.

"I´m sorry, Aizen-sama. It will not happen again." Szayel said and lowered his head waiting for a punishment."

But it didn´t happen. Instead Aizen started analyzing the scans, completely ignoring Szayel.

Szayel let out a sigh and started typing different codes into the computer

* * *

Meanwhile in Hitsugaya´s mindscape…

"Why exactly do I have to do this?" Hitsugaya annoyed asked Ryushiro.

Hitsugaya was sitting in a lotus position with Hyourinmaru curled around him.

"Well, it´s because you have to concentrate on your reiatsu. You have to find the core in your energy. When you find it, you have to reach out to it. The energy spreads and gets absorbed by the outer layer. When that´s done, your outer layer will be as strong as your core." Ryushiro said and smirked.

Hitsugaya sighed and closed his eyes. Trying to find his inner core. Seeking and seeking. Suddenly he found himself in a room filled with light. He was floating in the air and staring at a giant diamond. He reached his hand out and touched the diamond. His hand went right through and then…it exploded.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and found himself in his mindscape again.

"I assume that it worked?" Ryushiro was leaning down and staring Hitsugaya in the eyes.

"Yeah"

Hitsugaya stood up and stretched his arms. Hyourinmaru uncurled itself and gaped.

"Now to the serious part. You have to learn how to control your powers. The powers of the Ice Flames."

"What is this so-called Ice Flames?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"You´ll find that out by yourself."

And then training began …

* * *

_This time I left a serious cliffhanger. This is also my longest chapter with a lot of explaining. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_The trial continues. Next time you´ll find out what kind of power the Ice Flames is._

_So until then, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_


	6. The Trial part two

_Hi, it´s Shadow Typhoon. I updated another chapter. This chapter is filled with surprises. So please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach_

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 6: The Trial part two**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hitsugaya was panting. He was exhausted, tired and he bleed from a wound on his shoulder. His hair was no longer clear white, but a dirty grayish color just like ash. Blood was sticking unto his haori and dripping on the ground.

He clenched Hyourinmaru and dodged an attack from Ryushiro. To gain the powers of the Ice Flames, you have to force them out. That was what Ryushiro had told Hitsugaya when they started.

They had been fighting for hours, without landing the finishing blow on each other. Ryushiro was holding an exact copy of Hyourinmaru except for the color of the hilt. The hilt was pure black.

Ryushiro was pleased with Hitsugaya, and was waiting for the moment where he would activate his powers.

Hitsugaya knew that he couldn´t hold this pace for an hour more. Instead he tried to slow down, tried to gain some energy, but Ryushiro pressed him to fight with an even faster pace. Suddenly Ryushiro´s Hyourinmaru was aimed straight at his heart. Hitsugaya was paralyzed and knew that he couldn't dodge in time. Suddenly some words appeared in his mind. Some words which he faintly remembered.

"Soar upon the burning sky, Hyourinmaru", he whispered and suddenly the ground was cowered in ice blue flames. Ryushiro was thrown backwards, made a flip, but landed safely on his legs. Hyourinmaru shot out of Hitsugaya´s sword and soared upon the sky in his mindscape. Hyourinmaru looked quite normal. But only if you didn´t see the ice blue flames which cowered Hyourinmaru´s entire body. It was like the flames were dancing. The flames created designs on Hyourinmaru´s scale and were always in movement. Hyourinmaru looked so mighty and dangerous, and yet calm and reassuring.

Hyourinmaru dived and landed on the ground. It spread its wings and let out a ground shaking roar. Hitsugaya stepped forward and held out his hand to touch Hyourinmaru's flaming scales. The flames were burning him and yet they were freezing him, he wasn´t sure about it.

"You finally did it, Toshiro" Ryushiro grinned and gave thump up.

"Hey, It´s Hitsugaya-taicho to you", Hitsugaya snapped at him"

"We are the same person, so I have the right to call you Toshiro", Ryushiro said mockingly with a wide smile on his face.

Hitsugaya sighed but finally gave in.

"Why do you have to be so childish?" Hitsugaya asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, that´s what I´m supposed to be, since I´m your opposite. Unlike you I´m childish, I love candy, especially with watermelon flavor, I hate doing paperwork and so on"

Hitsugaya groaned and covered his head in his hands. Why did he have to be stuck with such an inner hollow in his mind?

"But not entirely you're opposite. I´m very strong, I´m a prodigy as well, and I hate Aizen too. I just like you, but with some different traits." Ryushiro continued.

"So what now?" Hitsugaya asked him, actually happy to have Ryushiro in his mind.

"Well, since you can control your shikai, You´ll learn how to control your bankai. But the bankai is not like your normal bankai. I´s not like the Ice Flame shikai, which was a flaming version of your shikai, but a completely new bankai, including new attacks and powers."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, trying to remember what exactly happened before. It was like the words just popped into his head. That was just before he was killed…

"But you can´t learn it in your mindscape, you have to fight a real fight outside the mindscape."

Ryushiro smiled goofy and then proceeded to kick Hitsugaya in the stomach.

"Ouch", was all that Hitsugaya could say, before all the air was pressed out of his lungs.

"What did you do that for?" Hitsugaya asked and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Because I wanted to. I always wanted to see your face when you are kicked in the stomach. That was priceless."

Hitsugaya growled and pulled up his sleeves, indicating that he was _very _mad. Ryushiro saw this and then started to run away.

"I think it´s time for you to go back to the real world" he shouted before he disappeared from the sight."

Then everything brightened and blinded Hitsugaya. He tried to cover his eyes, but failed as the light grew stronger. The light surrounded him and he felt like he was pulled. Then the mindscape shattered.

* * *

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and found himself in one of Aizen´s laboratories. He looked around and saw small tubes attached to his breast and arms. He was lying down on an operation table. He groaned and tried to get up, but failed. Aizen was standing in front of him and looking at a big TV screen. Hitsugaya saw himself on the left side of the screen and on the right side there was a lot of data.

"What are doing to me?" Hitsugaya asked while trying to read the data on the screen.

Aizen turned around and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don´t worry Hitsugaya-kun. It´s just some data, which could be important in the future"

Aizen walked over to Hitsugaya and started to remove the tubes. As soon as they were removed, Hitsugaya jumped up and started massaging his legs, to help the blood circulate.

"Congratulations, you have passed the first part of the trial." Aizen said and gave a creepy smile.

"Huh?" was all that Hitsugaya could say in his surprise" Was this just a test?"

"Yeah, you can call it that", Aizen said and pulled him into the main hall.

"And now you can begin the next part of the trial. I want you to bring something very important from some hollows in the north. They have a tribe with a leader. The leader controls all the other hollows. So you have to defeat the leader to gain what I want."

"And what do I have to bring to you?" Hitsugaya asked suspicious. He was afraid that it would be some new kind of weapon.

"It´s a gem with some special powers, which I need. It is very easily described. It has the form of a diamond. It´s blue, but the blue color shifts from dark to light, from brilliant to dark and unclear."

Hitsugaya nodded and waited for further orders.

"You mustn't touch it with the bare hands."

Aizen gave Hitsugaya a white glove with runes imprinted on it, along with a bag in the same color and with the same markings.

"Wear the glove when you have to pick it up. Place it in the bag and tie it up. That way you will be a lot more secure. Now go!"

Hitsugaya bowed and flash stepped away. When he came out of Hueco Mondo, he looked closely at the glove and bag. The materiel felt like silk or water, always slipping out of his touch.

* * *

He ran for about ½ hour, when he reached the northern tribe of hollows. In front of him there was a very deep abyss. In fact that deep, so he couldn't see the bottom. He jumped in and immediately everything became pitch-black. He blinked and tried to refocus. After another half minute, his night sight kicked in. He looked around and found himself in front of a giant gate. He stepped closer and noticed two spider hollows guarding the gate. They sneered and attacked him. He jumped back and dodged a cero cast by the red spider type hollow. He unsheathed Hyourinmaru and slashed the two hollows to pieces.

He opened the gate and stepped inside. There were flames enlightening a long corridor. He began walking down the corridor, the lights reflected in his eyes. Suddenly there was a roar and the corridor shattered. He was now standing in a big hall, crowded with hollows in all sizes and shapes.

In the middle a giant hollow was standing alone. He looked Hitsugaya in the eyes and asked:

"What do you want, ssstranger", it hissed like a snake."You are a ssshinigami and yet a hollow. I know arrancar´sss, but I´ve never met sssomeone like you."

Hitsugaya shivered at its words, but gained courage.

"I have come to get a blue gem with abnormal powers. If you don´t, I will have to use violence."

"Hahaha! Do you really think that you can get it? It gives us power. With that, we can soon rule the world." The hollow leader laughed with a laughter, which sounded like dry leaves.

Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyourinmaru once again and waited for the hollow leader to attack. Why do all evil leaders want to take over the world? He thought.

The hollow leader was suddenly behind and Hitsugaya turned around to dodge. They clashed in what seemed to be an eternity. Then Hitsugaya saw an opening and decided to use his new attack.

"Soar upon the burning sky, Hyourinmaru"

Hyourinmaru flew upon the roof, but then turned around. With its mouth open and the fangs glittering, Hyourinmaru completely burned the hollow leader to dust.

All the surrounding hollows were blasted away and the rest of them were standing with mouths agape. Then, after some minutes of silence, they all bowed.

"Hail the new leader!" they shouted in chorus.

A small hollow ran out of the room and came back again with a pillow in his hands. When it came closer to Hitsugaya, he recognized the gem. The hollow stopped in front of him and held the pillow out. Hitsugaya wore the glow and carefully picked the gem up. He was fascinated with it. It was so beautiful; oh he wished it was his… No, he wasn´t allowed thinking like that. Hitsugaya opened the small bag and laid it in it. He closed the bag and nodded to the small hollow.

"What are you going to order, oh great and powerful leader?" the small hollow asked.

Hitsugaya stood thoughtful at it and then brightened up. He had just gained a wonderful idea.

"Regroup and wait here until I give further orders. You should be prepared for fight or even a war!"

All the hollows bowed and then ran out of the great hall. They wanted to be prepared, ´cause they loved war and fights. Two hollows were standing back, and Hitsugaya followed them out. He was standing in the abyss again, when the hollows left him. Hitsugaya flash stepped and soon got out of the abyss.

* * *

Half an hour later, he was standing in front Aizen again.

"I got what you want." Hitsugaya simply said and held out the bag.

"Oh, so you did it? Well, the gem´s actually not mine. It´s yours Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya stood with his mouth agape. His? The beautiful and maybe also powerful gem was his?

"I see that you are surprised. Now take the gem out, with the glove on of cause"

Hitsugaya did as he said and was now holding the gem in his hand. It just fit perfectly in his hand.

"And now unsheathe Hyourinmaru." Aizen said.

Again Hitsugaya did as he said. He was holding the gem in his left hand and Hyourinmaru in his right.

"Now place the gem on Hyourinmaru´s blade."

On the blade? He didn´t know what was going to happen, but he didn´t like it. But he did as Aizen said.

As soon as the gem touched the blade it sank into it, just like a stone in water. Hyourinmaru began to glow and shockwaves were sending from it. It became colder and colder, and soon the whole room were covered in ice. Ice particles surrounded Hyourinmaru to the extent, that Hitsugaya couldn´t even see Hyourinmaru. Then all the particles disappeared and he was now holding a different Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru had changed appearance. The blade was now made of ice, but it wasn´t transparent. The guard was still formed as a four pointed star, but was now pure silver. On each of the stars, there was a small gem, exactly like the original one. The hilt was also made of ice, but a deep blue one. Compared to the blade, the ice hilt was transparent.

Hitsugaya was shocked. How could Hyourinmaru change appearance? He had never witnessed such a thing in his life.

"I was pretty sure that this would happen. Hyourinmaru is now 4 times more powerful than before. "

Hitsugaya was listening with a half ear. He was studying Hyourinmaru, turned it so he could see it from every angle.

"Oh, and you have completed the trial. So, once again, welcome to Hueco Mondo"

Hitsugaya smirked and bowed. He sheathed Hyourinmaru and waited for Aizen to dismiss him.

"I will now give you the title of espada number cero. You are now the strongest espada in Hueco Mondo"

Cero? But that wasn´t even a proper number. But it was stronger than all of the other espada´s, so Hitsugaya was happy.

"You are now dismissed. Tomorrow you will get assigned your first mission." Aizen said and smirked. He had all what he needed. Now his final plan could begin.

Hitsugaya walked out and walked into his room. He jumped directly on the bed, tired and exhausted. He wasn´t sure, if he could tell Ukitake that he had become a vizard. So he decided not to tell him. Hitsugaya rolled around, excited over his new abilities. I want to find out, how strong Hyourinmaru exactly had become. That was his last thoughts before he fell asleep…

* * *

_Hi. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So many things have been revealed. Like what Ice Flames are and what the gem should be used to. _

_Be prepared for the next chapter. The next chapter about the mission, which he will get assigned. And you´ll see what the shinigami are doing. _

_So, until then, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_


	7. Mission to the living world

_Hi, It´s Shadow Typhoon. This is my latest chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Ryushiro_

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 7: Mission to the living world**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

The light was shining through the window, casting it´s light on the sleeping figure on the bed. Hitsugaya rolled over and tried to get away from the light, but failed.

He yawned and got out of the bed. His left arm was itching, so he tried to scratch it. But something was blocking his nails. Hitsugaya looked down and saw something on his arm.

"What the hell is that?" Hitsugaya asked himself.

A plate of ice was covering his arm from the elbow to his wrist and knuckles. The plate was made out of light blue nontransparent ice, and looked like a part of some kind of armor. A Japanese dragon was etched upon it, which looked exactly like Hyourinmaru.

"Like my gift?" Ryushiro asked Hitsugaya from the back of his mind.

"What the hell did you do?" Hitsugaya asked him a fiercely.

"Well, I thought that you would feel like an outsider, since you don´t look like an arrancar. The arrancar always has bones as a part of their look. Ulquiorra got his hollow mask on the top and back of his head; Grimmjow got his covering the lower half of his face and so on. So, to make you look more like an arrancar, I gave you something similar. But, instead of a plate of bone, I gave you a plate of ice. You like it?"

Hitsugaya didn´t reply, but looked closer at the ice plate. The ice plate didn´t cover the lover part of his arm. At the point where it touched his elbow, the two ending lines were extra long, making it curved. At the point where it touched his knuckles, there were 5 small holes inserted.

When Hitsugaya looked closer at the holes, 5 claws suddenly jumped out of the holes. They covered his fingers, but didn´t touch them. Almost like his bankai.

"Yeah, I do like it" Hitsugaya replied and stretched his left arm. It was functioning without any problems or obstacles.

"But there´s only one problem"

"What´s that? Don´t tell me that I forgot something" Ryushiro asked him while almost going to panic. He wanted to please Hitsugaya since they were like brother´s. And Ryushiro was like a little brother trying to please his elder brother.

"Well, I´m supposed to look more like a arrancar. But the ice plate is covered by my sleeve, how are you supposed to see it?"

"Ups, forgot that"

"Don´t worry, it could be useful in the future", Hitsugaya replied.

"_I´m glad that you two are getting along so well", _Hyourinmaru growled.

"We have to be friendly, otherwise we won´t survive in the future. This alliance could be vital." Hitsuagaya said.

"I´m glad that you like me. And now I can teach you that candy is actually delicious." Ryushiro said while jumping up and down in Hitsugaya´s mind.

Hitsugaya sighed like he had done so many times this week and tried to ignore Ryushiro.

* * *

Hitsugaya wore his new uniform, the usual arrancar uniform. He tied his zanpukatou to it and was ready for the new day.

Suddenly the door opened and Ulquiorra stepped in.

"Aizen has some new orders for us. We have to see him immediately."

Hitsugaya followed him out the door and on the way to the main hall.

"Grimmjow, Szayel, you and I are meeting Aizen now" Ulquiorra said while walking.

Hitsugaya raised one of his eyebrows, but didn´t reply.

Finally they reached the main hall and stepped inside. Inside Grimmjow and Szayel was waiting for them.

"I got a new mission for the four of you. You´ll have to go to the living world and encounter the substitute shinigami. You have to send a parasite into him, which analyzes his strengths and weakness´. When you have done that, I want you to find some suitable hollows, which I shall make into new arrancar. When you are finished, you shall return to Hueco Mondo. Now go."

They all bowed for him.

"Oh I forgot something. Hitsugaya, you should have your cero tattoo."

Aizen raised his finger and pointed at Hitsugaya´s right shoulder. A beam shot out and hit Hitsugaya right on the spot. Hitsugaya didn´t show any emotions on his face, but it really pained.

When Aizen was finished, the was a cero tattoo on Hitsugaya shoulder.

Hitsugaya bowed and then followed the others through a portal, which Ulquiorra had created. Soon they were in the living world.

"So, now let´s start the mission. Go!" In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

In Seiretei everyone was heated up. With Hitsugaya on the evil side, they were now short on four captains. Matsumoto was restless, always wandering around. She hadn´t have a decent sleep, since her captain had joined Aizen.

Renji, Kira and Hisagi had all tried to cheer her up, but failed miserably. Matsumoto sighed and pulled her hair away from her face. How did things end up this badly?

"Matsumoto! Did you hear the news?" Renji came running down the corridor and almost ran into Matsumoto. After dodging her, he tripped over his own feet.

Matsumoto helped him up and asked: "What news?"

Renji took some deep breaths and then continued.

"The soutaicho wants us to go to the living world, since some arrancar had appeared there. We have to find their purpose for being there"

"Who is coming?" Matsumoto asked, relieved to finally have found a reason to find her captain and confront him.

"Well, you and I are going. I have invited Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika. We are all going there in two hours, so you have to pack your bag. We have to meat at the eastern gate"

Matsumoto nodded and found the way to her apartment. She packed her things and walked to the eastern gate. Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all waiting for her.

Renji created a senkai gate and they all jumped inside.

* * *

They found themselves in front of Ichigo Kurosaki´s house.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should give Kurosaki a surprise"

They all went inside and came into Kurosaki´s room by climbing through the light just like the other time.

"Don´t you think that he will be angry, since we have broken his light twice"

"Nah, I don´t even think that he will notice."

And then they waited for Ichigo and Rukia to come home.

After a few minutes they could hear some ruckus downstairs. Then they could hear steps and the door opened. And in Ichigo and Rukia came.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked with a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"My my, and here I thought that you would be glad to see us," Yumichika said.

"I meant it" Ichigo said and looked at them. "And why are you so many gathered here"

"Some arrancar has come to the living world and it´s our duty to find out why" Renji said.

"And we came to your place for another reason." Matsumoto said.

"You see, we don´t have a place to live." She continued and waited for the explosion.

"What!" Ichigo roared.

"Shhh, don´t be so loud. Otherwise your family will hear you." Rukia said and placed her hands on her hips.

"I´m sure, that we can solve this"

And then Ichigo had to call around to Sado and Inoue. If he didn´t, Rukia would beat him up. Matsumoto and Renji had to stay at Inoue´s place and Ikkaku, Hisagi and Yumichika had to stay at Sado´s.

* * *

Meanwhile the espada´s had not yet found hollow candidates for an arrancar post. Maybe it was because there were only a few arrancar´s in Karakura at this time. They were all bored, even though they didn´t want to admit it, so they decided to rest the rest of the day.

* * *

_Hi again. This chapter wasn´t that interesting, but I assure you, next time there will be confrontations. And please review, the reviews are very important for me, otherwise I don´t know if my story is good or not._

_And I don´t have that much time to write another chapter next week, so expect the next chapter to be in about 1½-2 weeks._

_But, until then, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_


	8. Confrontations

_Hi, it´s Shadow Typhoon. The eight chapter is up. Please review. And enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Ryushiro_

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Matsumoto was sitting on the guest bed, which Inoue had found to her. She was in deep thoughts, trying to formulate a plan on how to communicate with Hitsugaya. She wasn´t really sure on how she could do it, but at least she had to try. And then her thoughts fell on Hinamori. Now she knew how the poor girl felt when Aizen abandoned her.

She sighed and got up. She went to the bathroom and when she was finished with changing her clothes, she went down. Renji and Inoue was sitting and eating their breakfast.

"Oi, Matsumoto, ready to fight some arrancar´s and hollows today?" Renji asked with his mouth stuffed with food.

Matsumoto grimaced when some of the food Renji was chewing, was spit out on table while he was talking.

"Jeez, don´t you know, that you mustn't talk with your mouth filled with food?" Matsumoto asked with her hands on her hips.

Renji tried to swallow the food, but ended up choking on it. Inoue had to hit his back to make him stop coughing. Matsumoto laughed, sat down and began eating. When the eating was done, they went out to meet the others.

Hisagi, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Sado, Ishida, Rukia and Ichigo were waiting for them at the school gate. Sado and Ichigo had decided to skip school that day, so Inoue and Ishida tagged along, even if they found it wrong.

"So where are we going first?" Ikkaku said while swinging his wooden sword.

"Be careful with where you swinging that thing", Ichigo said and continued.

"Firstly we are going to Urahara´s shop. We can get some help there, to find out where to start"

And so they did.

* * *

Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Szayel were flash stepping through Karakura.

Hitsugaya was in deep thought. He had told Ukitake, in his dream, that he was in the living world along with the 3 other espada. But he still hadn´t told him about Ryushiro and the ice jewel. And it was bothering him.

Why? Because he couldn't explain, why he had acted the way he did. Almost as he was changing. Hitsugaya shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and to focus.

Suddenly he felt some familiar reiatsu´s. He looked and the others and saw a similar reaction.

"Heh, seems to we found the target a lot earlier than expected." Grimmjow licked his lips in excitement.

Szayel pushed his glasses, so the light reflected in them and said: "And now I can test the parasites. It will answer some questions for me"

Ulquiorra nodded and looked Grimmjow in the eyes.

"Remember not to kill the substitute shinigami. Aizen needs him"

Grimmjow growled but had to agree. And then they were off to find their target.

* * *

Matsumoto, Inoue, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Sado, Ishida, Rukia and Urahara were sitting and discussing the problem.

Urahara had designed a new kind of reiatsu locater, which had the all the different kinds of reiatsu stored in it. For example, If Ukitake was nearby, a spot and a name would display on the display.

Urahara powered it up and laid it on the table. Everyone looked at it. 4 spots were moving with an incredible speed towards Urahara´s shop. So fast, that it couldn´t display the names. But the reiatsu was familiar. It was arrancar with very high reiatsu´s, probably espada.

Then suddenly they heard a loud crash. They looked outside and saw the ones, who they had been watching on the display. In front of them stood: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Ulquiorra Schiffer and of course, the ex-captain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

All of the shinigami´s, included Ichigo, popped the small soul candy pill in their mouth and jumped out of their gigai´s/body.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo swung his blade and let loose his attacks. The espada dodged them easily and spread out.

Szayel took on Ikkaku and Sado; Grimmjow took on Yumichika, Renji, and Inoue. Ulquiorra took on Matsumoto and Ishida and Hitsugaya took on Ichigo.

And then the fighting began. The whole yards were filled with swords clashing to each other, dust and fighting cries.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya were fighting, but Ichigo could feel, that Hitsugaya wasn´t using his whole strength. He jumped away and launched another attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyourinmaru and swiftly cut the attack into bits. Ichigo was stunned when he saw Hyourinmaru´s new form.

"How?" Ichigo knew, that zanpukatou's just didn´t change appearance from one day to another, so how could Hyourinmaru change appearance?

Hitsugaya smirked, but at the inside he was in doubt. How could he implant the parasites, without hurting Kurosaki?

Hitsugaya failed to see the next attack and the attack ripped the right side of his uniform to shreds. And again Ichigo stood with his mouth agape. On Hitsugaya was the tattoo of cero.

"What the hell?" Ichigo muttered. Cero? He only thought that there were ten espada. But cero? He had never heard of cero.

"Surprised?" Hitsugaya asked him while raising an eyebrow. "I am the cero espada. Which means that I´m the strongest of all the espada"

Ichigo was shocked into the core of his soul. But he regained control over his emotions. He then transformed into his hollow form and activated his bankai.

"Tensa Zangestu!"

Hitsugaya calmly watched Ichigo and then proceeded to do the same. He wanted to try his hollow powers. A mask made of pure nontransparent ice began to cower his face. It looked like Ichigo´s hollow mask, but it had a different pattern. Just below his left eye, on his chin, a figure formed as a petal appeared. The mask was made out of light and dark blue shades of ice. The ice from his ice plate now covered his entire left arm, providing it with a protection.

"Whohoooooo! Go Hitsugaya!" Ryushiro shouted from the back of his mind.

Hitsugaya frowned, but at the inside he knew that Ryushiro was proud of him. And he knew, that he had control over his newfound powers.

Hitsugaya jumped forward and lowered his sword. Then he and Ichigo clashed. At first, there were a lot of dust, smoke and damp covering the battle area. Then it cleared up and you could see…

Hitsugaya stood in front of Ichigo, completely unharmed. Ichigo, on the other hand, was covered in ice, from his toes to the base of his neck. Ichigo´s eyes were dull and lifeless, but he weren´t dead. Hitsugaya turned around and left Ichigo.

"Our mission is completed. We shall leave."

Szayel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra all stopped dead in their tracks and nodded. They were wounded, but their wounds weren´t too deep. Hitsugaya made a portal and stepped into it. Soon Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Szayel followed him. Before leaving the shinigami´s, Hitsugaya told them something.

"You shall never defeat us. Soon Aizen-sama will rule this world, heaven as well as hell. There´s nothing you can do, so you should just give up."

And then the portal closed and they disappeared.

All of the shinigami were panting deeply; some of their wounds were deep. Rukia rushed over to Ichigo and began to cut the ice covering him. Suddenly the ice dissolved and Ichigo fell. But luckily Rukia grabbed him. Urahara rushed over to Rukia and Ichigo and showed them towards his shop. As soon as they came inside, Urahara told Rukia to fetch his medical items. She did as he had told him and Urahara begin to work on Ichigo. He hoped he wasn´t too late.

But what they didn´t know was, that the now were parasites inside of Ichigo and that was why he was immobilized. The other shinigami came inside and sat down. They needed rest…

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Sorry for its shortness. The next chapter will be a little fun… Just wait and see. The espada, including Hitsugaya, haven´t left Karakura, so just wait and see. But from now on, I will only update every second week, since I´m working on another story too. So, if you like Ulquiorra, you should read ´s called "Dark Angel."_

_But, until we meet again, have good dreams_

_See ya_


	9. Amusement in the Amusement Park

_Sorry for not updating for a while. I made this chapter extra long, so please enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach (even if I wished I was) But luckily I own Ryushiro_

* * *

**Dark Ice **

**Chapter 9: Amusement at the Amusement Park**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hitsugaya was staring at the beautiful sky. He saw a bird, flying alone above everything. A free bird. He wanted to be free too. He wanted to forget all the pain, sorrow, anger and hatred. And the loneliness and the unexplained pain. A pain which came from inside him. He wanted to forget everything and walk away. He sighed and looked away. It would never happen, never.

Ulquiorra was standing behind Hitsugaya, was staring into something no one could see. Grimmjow was taking a nap, lying on his back. He was snoring, and the snoring vibrated into the air. A small bubble was coming in and out of his nose. Szayel was taking notes on Ichigo´s condition, ignoring everything around him.

Suddenly a butterfly came flying. The butterfly looked like a hell´s moth, but in opposite colors.

"Congratulations on the successful mission. You have all done good, especially you, Hitsugaya. You didn´t disappoint me, so I have decided to give a gift to you."

Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra and Szayel were speechless, while Grimmjow was peacefully slept.

"Grimmjow! Wake up!" Aizen roared.

Grimmjow got up, blinked, gaped and looked around himself.

"What happened?"

"Thank you Grimmjow, for your attention. Now let us continue. As I was saying, I wanted to give you all a gift. I have decided to arrange you a trip to…the amusement park!

* * *

Ichigo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. At first, the light blinded him, but he got used to it. He tried to get up, but when the pain washed over him, he gave up and laid still.

"Are you okay Ichigo?"

Rukia was looking at him, worry clearly painted on her face.

"What-what happened?"

"You fought Hitsugaya, have you forgot that? You were severally wounded."

Oh yeah, now he remembered. Everything… the expression on Hitsugaya´s face, the blood, the light's reflection on the tip of Hyourinmaru´s blade, the ice hollow mask on Hitsugaya´s face… Wait a second! Hollow Mask?

"Did you see the hollow mask?" he asked Rukia, got up and shook her back and forth.

"What hollow mask, idiot? What do you mean?"

"You didn´t see it?"

"We were too busy with fighting the other espada. And there were a lot of smoke, damp and dust covering you, so we didn´t see anything at all. So what do you mean with hollow mask?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ichigo was deep in thoughts. Hitsugaya had clearly achieved hollow powers, so he now was a vizard. He didn´t know what to say, so he decided not to say anything at all.

Rukia was not convinced, but she dropped the subject. Ichigo saw Renji sitting in an armchair and all of the other shinigami resting. But he couldn´t see Matsumoto.

"Where´s Matsumoto?"

"She is outside thinking. The whole thing with Hitsugaya is messing up her emotions. She doesn´t know what to do." Rukia answered. She was worried for her big chested friend, who was clearly in pain.

* * *

Matsumoto was standing outside, the wind was calming her. She thought of Hitsugaya. Her heart was shattered in thousands of pieces, which could never be mended again. Tears began rolling down her eyes, dripping on the ground. She didn´t know what to do. She was broken when Gin had left her and had healed again. But now she was broken again, and she wasn´t sure if she could heal this time.

She heard a sound behind her. She wiped the tears away and smiled. She didn´t want them to know, how bad she was feeling.

Renji stood in the door opening.

"Urahara has something to say. He wants to see us all." Renji said with his arms crossed over his chest. He was also worried for Matsumoto. He knew how she felt.

"I´m coming now" Matsumoto chirped and walked inside. Renji followed her and they joined the others. Urahara was standing in front of everyone.

"I have something important to say, so you should listen carefully. Since you all seem depressed I have arranged a trip for all of you. You are all going to the…amusement park!

* * *

"What! Amusement part? Are you serious", Grimmjow spat out. He was very surprised.

"Of cause I´m serious. Why shouldn´t I? I´m completely sane, but I can´t say the same about some of you."

A very tense silence followed his remark.

"Hrm", Aizen coughed, "you are all going later today. I´m sending you some special gigai´s which works on arrancar´s as well. They will soon be here. So please enjoy yourselves. I have arranged ticket´s and transport as well. Oh, and yeah, this are orders, so you can´t disobey me. Good luck"

The butterfly flew away and left Hitsugaya and the espada speechless. They looked at each other and saw that they were all equally surprised.

"Amusement Park? What the hell happened to Aizen? "Grimmjow growled.

Suddenly, from the thin air, some gigai´s fell from the sky atop the surprised espada.

"What the hell happened?" Szayel asked.

"It seems to our gigai's have arrived" Ulquiorra said with hint of surprise in his voice.

They all entered their gigai's, which looked almost themselves. Only with some differences. The blue colors around Grimmjow´s eyes were gone as well as the part of his hollow mask. Ulquiorra´s hollow helmet was gone, as well as his black tear marks running down his cheeks. His skin wasn´t as pale as well, with some more colors. Only Hitsugaya and Szayel looked the same. But their tattoos were still intact.

"Maybe he wanted us to remember our positions" Hitsugaya said.

Ulquiorra wore a pair of black jeans, a silver belt and a black t-shirt with a skull imprinted on it. Very emo alike. Grimmjow also wore a pair of black jeans and with a dark blue t-shirt with an imprinted middle finger (you know what that means). Szayel wore blue jeans with a purple t-shirt with a broken heart imprinted on it and Hitsugaya wore his usual gigai clothes.

In Hitsugaya´s pocket they found tickets and a paper. On the paper there was written the time for their cab to come. Now they just had to wait…

* * *

"What! Are we going to the amusement park? Are you insane?" Renji asked.

"I am completely sane, if that´s what you are worried for. I just thought, that you all needed a break from all this" Urahara answered while looking at Matsumoto.

"Then you will probably forget all you problems."

They all saw the logic in this statement, so they agreed to go to the amusement park. They got their gigai´s and got ready. They all jumped on a bus and were on their way to the amusement park.

* * *

_03:00 PM_

"So this is an amusement park" Szayel said while stepping out of the cab. They thanked the driver and walked to the entrance.

"Maybe we really do need this, as refreshment." Grimmjow said. "I´m sure it will be fun"

"Yeah, what would people not think when they saw us. An emo, a rebel, a scientist/ weird nerd and a white haired kid. Yeah, I´m sure this will be normal." Szayel muttered while looking at the others. Ulquiorra wasn´t focused on anything, but looking in the thin air. Grimmjow was cleaning his ear with a finger and Hitsugaya was checking his cell phone for any hollow´s nearby. Yeah, this was very normal. "

"Mummy, why does the man have blue hair? And why does the kid have white hair, or is it silver? Has he bleached it? And that guy in black looks scary. And I don´t like the pink haired guy" a little girl said while holding a mum´s hand.

"Just ignore them, they aren´t dangerous" her mum said while looking at them with disgust in her eyes.

What a wonderful start.

* * *

_03:10 PM_

"So we are finally here. I always wanted to see an amusement park with my own eyes. I hope they have some chappy toys as prizes." Rukia said.

"Urahara gave us some ticket´s, so we don´t have to pay an entrance fee. Let´s go" Ichigo said. He was still covered by bandages, but the bandages couldn´t be seen because his clothes covered them.

They walked over to the entrance and gave the ticket´s. Then they walked inside. They just passed by a store with candy and missed to see the espada and Hitsugaya in the inside. Grimmjow and Szayel were fighting over some candy floss, while Hitsugaya and Ulquiorra tried to hold them back. The shopkeeper was looking at them with an anime sweat drop on the back of his head. He haven´t seen such a violent fight for some candy, not even 5-year old kids behaved like Grimmjow and Szayel did. In the end they bought 2 candy floss ´to both Grimmjow and Szayel, so they were satisfied. Grimmjow tore the candy floss´s apart, while Szayel actually took his time to analyze the candy floss, before he ate them himself. He wanted to make candy floss by himself in his lab when they came back to Las Noches.

After eating the candy floss, they decided to try _the demon _one of the wildest rides in the entire amusement park. They stood in the line and waited for their turn…

* * *

_03:25 PM_

The shinigami gang had wandered aimlessly for 15 minutes. The map weren´t of much use, since Renji had toured it apart, since he couldn´t read it.

Matsumoto was getting more and more depressed the more she thought of her former captain. She sighed and looked at the others. They seemed annoyed at Renji and didn´t have time to look at her. So then she decided not to make her friends depressed. She had her problems and it shouldn´t include her friends.

They came past _the demon_, and Matsumoto decided to try it out.

"Guy´s, let´s try this one" she said and ran towards it, so the others had to follow. The lined up and waited. If they had looked around themselves before, they would have seen the espada and Hitsugaya also standing in the line, just further away. Matsumoto and the others came to the end of the line and they jumped on the ride. Hitsugaya and the others were sitting behind them, and they didn´t notice the shinigami in front of them, since the gap in between them were filled with people.

The ride started. It went up and up and then finally reached the top. Then it went down, in loops, up again. It went so fast, that they didn´t have the time to think of anything. Not even, that this was freakin´wild. They all got out of it and walked around with trembling legs, and I mean, all of them. Ishida then started to vomit in a trashcan and many others followed. It was like a chorus of vomiting sounds.

They all continued their journey through the amusement park without seeing each other. They tried lots of rides and they really enjoyed themselves (even Ulquiorra).

* * *

_20:59 PM_

But then it happened. The espada´s saw the shinigami´s. They all had decided to visit the mirror house at the same time. So it just had to happen.

"Isn´t that the shinigami's?" Szayel was the first one to see them. But not actually them, but their mirror reflection. They were in each corner of the mirror house.

"Yes, now I can finally kick the brat´s ass" Grimmjow said and licked his lips.

"We can´t." Hitsugaya said with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" Grimmjow asked, malice gleaming in his eyes.

"Cause we aren´t allowed to get out of the gigai's, before we are out of the amusement park. I was written on Aizen´s note. You know what will happen if we disobey."

Grimmjow growled, but could do nothing.

"How are we going to come out of here, without the shinigami´s knowing?" Szayel asked.

"We´ll have to sneak" Ulquiorra said.

And so they sneaked. They ran into some Goths wearing some capes. So they knocked them unconscious and stole their capes. When they came to the finish line, the shinigami was already there. So they had to run. Very fast.

"What was that?" asked Rukia, when four blurs had passed them.

"I don´t know" said Ichigo and they all shrugged and went out.

It was getting late, so they all decided to go home. They went out, jumped on the nearest bus and was on their way home.

* * *

_01:30 AM_

"Is everything clear" asked Szayel. "My legs are getting numb. I think we have been hiding here for hours now"

"Who got the stupid idea of hiding in the vending machine?" Grimmjow asked furiously.

"Not me" they all chorused.

They all looked at each other, confused. Then who said to them, that they should hide in the vending machine, until the shinigami was gone?

* * *

I Hueco Mondo, Aizen was laughing like a madman. He had pulled such a prank on the espada and Hitsugaya. He had talked to them through the hell butterfly (Aizen´s version of the hell moth). What a joke. His laughter could be heard in whole Hueco Mondo, and all the weaker hollows were shivering in their sleep.

* * *

"Can we go out now?" Hitsugaya asked. He was seriously mad now.

They all climbed outside and made their way towards the entrance. No human was in sight.

"This very mysterious" Ulquiorra said.

When they finally came to the entrance, it was locked. The whole amusement park was locked. And the espada had been forgotten.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The espada had to suffer until the amusement park opened again.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my story. Please review. I will update soon, within a week, since I´ll have holiday by the end of this week._

_So until then, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_

_Shadow Typhoon_


	10. Questions and answers

_Hi, it´s Shadow Typhoon. I sorry I haven´t updated for a while, but I was too lazy. Sorry, sorry, sorry…_

_Anyway, this is the 10__th__ chapter in Dark Ice, so please enjoy. It´s a little short, but I hope you likes it._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach(even though I wish I was), but I do own Ryushiro._

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 10: Questions and answers**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Szayel and Grimmjow had all escaped from the amusement park alive. Szayel had gone mad, Grimmjow had started to rip things apart, Ulquiorra sat on the ground and cursed the world and Hitsugaya froze the half of the amusement park to ice. But, apart from that, everyone was fine.

Now they were all relaxing, happy that they had escaped from the "torture".

The moon was shining in the sky, radiating a cold yet warm aura. While looking at it, Hitsugaya decided to take a midnight walk. _I need to think; _he thought and began walking…

* * *

Matsumoto was standing in the door. She too was looking at the moon. And yet again, she thought of her captain. Almost everything around her reminded her of Hitsugaya, especially the moon. The moon was just like him, cold, but shining like the only light in a world of darkness.

She was tired, but she couldn´t sleep. Restless as she was, she decided to take walk. Maybe she could sleep, if she was a little alone with her thoughts. She wrote a note saying where she was and tripped outside. She inhaled the fresh air and began walking.

* * *

Hitsugaya was walking, looking up in the sky, and did not notice a person in front of him. So he bumped into the person and fell backwards.

"Ouch", he said and rubbed his head. He looked up and got a surprise. He had bumped into Matsumoto!

"Ehh" he said, not knowing what exactly to say. "Hi", he slowly said, raised his hand and winked.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asked, surprised to see her captain. Finally she could speak to him in privacy; she wanted some questions to be answered.

Hitsugaya got up and brushed his jeans for dust. He looked at her, trying to judge her expression. He didn´t know what to say, speechless as he was.

Matsumoto rushed forward, grabbed Hitsugaya´s shoulders and pulled him forth and back.

"How could you join Aizen? How could you leave me? What about Hinamori?" Matsumoto said rapidly and almost made Hitsugaya faint.

Hitsugaya loosened her grip and jumped backwards, keeping a safe distance and glared at her.

"And why do you think, I would answer those questions?" he asked with a voice dripping with ice.

Matsumoto bit her lip and looked unsure.

"Because you are my captain!" she then said, confidently.

Hitsugaya sighed, he knew she would say that, but he kept his face stoic.

"Do I really need to answer your question? You already know the answer in your heart, but you refuse to accept it. You can´t accept that I left Soul Society on you free will, betraying everyone. You can´t accept, that I willingly joined Aizen, even though I hated him in the past." Hitsugaya said mockingly and coldly.

Matsumoto was frozen on the spot, her eyes wide with surprise or maybe fear? Hitsugaya continued.

"Soul Society is weak and stubborn. They can´t accept differences amongst themselves, always executing the rebellions. I´m tired of it. So I decided to quit. I can´t use my full potential if I´m with Soul Society, so I switched side. With Aizen, I can gain power, accept and a lot more. Together with Aizen, I can rule the world." Hitsugaya raised his voice for each sentence and in the end, he was almost shouting.

Hitsugaya tilted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" his voice was soft and yet filled with malice.

Matsumoto didn´t answer, she was still frozen on the spot with tears in her eyes. She never thought that Hitsugaya would say what he said.

"And, yes, I didn´t forget Hinamori. She was useful for me in the start, but know I don´t need her, so I simply left her. She is nothing but a weak, unbalanced, emotional girl, who has some serious issues. I mean, how can she still believe, that Aizen is a good guy?"

Tears now fell from Matsumoto´s eyes in a constant stream. She was now crying silently, just watching Hitsugaya.

"Oh well, you have used enough of my time already, so I´m out a here. See ya soon I suppose." He winked a goodbye and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Behind him, Matsumoto started sobbing and fell on her knees. She buried her face in her hands and gave up. She stopped hoping for, that one day her captain might return. Her hopes had always been shattered; always by the ones she loved the most. Hitsugaya was like a little brother to her, and now she had lost him.

She thought, that maybe he had left them because of Aizen threatening him with Hinamori´s life or something like that. Hitsugaya would do everything to protect those, who for him were dear, so she never thought that he had left them willingly.

* * *

Hitsugaya felt awful. He had to lie to Matsumoto! By the look on her face, he knew that she was heartbroken. Why in the world did all bad things happen to Matsumoto? First Ichimaru and now he had betrayed her.

He looked at the sky, lost in his thoughts. He hoped that some day, he could clear things up and tell the truth. He hated being a part of a stupid game. Even if it meant, that they would lose the war.

But there was nothing he could do. He could only follow the orders.

"Really, you shouldn´t be so depressed." Ryushiro said cheerfully.

"_I hate to say this, but Ryushiro is right. There´s a reason for you to fulfill this mission. And when that is done, you can tell everyone the truth." Hyourinmaru agreed silently. _

"I guess you two are right" Hitsugaya replied sullenly. "I am just hoping, that this soon will end"

"Let´s just hope together then" Ryushiro said.

Hitsugaya sighed. He looked at the sky and saw a shooting star. Maybe this means luck, he thought and relaxed. The next day, he and the espada would return to Las Noches…

* * *

_I extremely sorry, but I was too lazy to write anything in my holiday. And I have a school project to finish, so you´ll have to wait again. I´m so sorry._

_But, until next time, have sweet dreams_

_See ya_


	11. The true orgin of hollows

_Hello again, it's Shadow Typhoon. Sorry for the long wait, but school was calling. But anyway, the next chapter is up. A lot is going to be revealed, so please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach, but I do own Ryushiro and this fanfiction._

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 11: The true orgin of hollows**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Szayel had just returned to Las Noches. The mission was completed, and Hitsugaya now had some spare time. He was sitting in his room, reading a book. He wanted all the information he could get, since it could be necessary later on. The book was about hollows, how they were build and how they were as they were.

There was some new information, but the most he knew already. So he kept the away and stretched. He then decided to go and visit Ulquiorra and maybe have a game of chess with him.

* * *

He walked out of his room, past all the white corridors and knocked on Ulquiorra´s door.

"Come in" Ulquiorra said from the other side and Hitsugaya entered.

The room was a lot like his own, just more plainly and white. Ulquiorra also had a bookshelf, a bed and so on. There was a window, where Hitsugaya could see the star filled night sky. Ulquiorra was standing by the window, staring outside.

Hitsugaya walked over to him and looked outside as well.

"It´s beautiful, isn´t it?" Ulquiorra asked.

Hitsugaya was surprised. He never knew that Ulquiorra felt that. Actually, Hitsugaya thought, that Ulquiorra was without any emotion of any kind.

"Yeah" he replied and they looked outside for a while.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I was just wondering. Since I was bored, I wondered if you would play some chess with me."

Ulquiorra nodded, so they found the chess board, sat on the ground and began playing. They were very equal, so the game was taking a lot of time.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Why exactly are you following Aizen?"

There was a tensed silence and then Ulquiorra finally spoke.

"He is my superior."

"Is that the only reason?" Hitsugaya asked surprised. He thought that Ulquiorra worshipped Aizen or something like that.

"Yes" Ulquiorra said. He paused, deep in thoughts and then continued:

"Actually, it is not all hollows which are a dark and taunted soul of a human. Those hollows you know is what we call _the blinded_"

"Then what are you?" Hitsugaya asked curious.

"I am a hollow born in hell."

_Deep silence… then:_

"What?" Hitsugaya asked surprised. Well, this was certainly new.

"As I said before, not all hollows are a human soul. I am, what you can call, a pure hollow. I was born by hollows and have always been a hollow. Like heaven, hell has a society of its own. Hollows are a special kind of demon. In hell, there are demons everywhere. Different kinds, including hollows."

Hitsugaya´s eyes were wide as Ulquiorra continued:

"Many assume that Hell is a horrible place, where everyone gets punished for their sins. But that´s not true. Hell is just as good as Heaven; in fact the ruler of Heaven and the ruler of Hell are siblings."

Now Hitsugaya´s mouth was wide agape, but he didn´t realize it.

"Enma is the name of the ruler in Heaven. And Aria, his twin sister, is the ruler of Hell. They are very close to each other, so Heaven and Hell is also very close to each other."

"So Hell isn´t a place for bad souls at all?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, when a shinigami purifies a hollow, the hollow gets reincarnated in Hell. All of its memories will disappear, so it isn´t bad anymore. If the soul has been an extremely bad soul in the past life, the soul will get reincarnated in Hueco Mondo. Of cause, if the soul itself wishes to get reincarnated in Hueco Mondo, even if the soul wasn´t that bad, it will happen."

"That explains why Kusaka got reincarnated in Hueco Mondo" Hitsugaya murmured to himself. He somehow felt, that he had heard this somewhere before. But he couldn´t place it.

"Tell me more about Hell and how people live there" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Hell is a lot like Soul Society. It has both poor and rich people, noble and normal people. I am a noble, born from one of the most powerful clans in Hell, the Quiorra clan."

"That´s probably why you call everyone trash" Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Grimmjow is a normal hollow, a powerful one, but nevertheless, a normal one. That´s why I don´t like him. His family is known for being, how should I say this, extremely bloodthirsty. All of them are cat hollows, and that´s why Grimmjow is a panther hollow. I don´t like violence, and I only fight when necessary. That´s why Grimmjow and I hates each other."

"That explains a lot" Hitsugaya said. "How many knows this?"

"You´re the first shinigami to hear this in the world's history"

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you trust me?" he asked. He knew that this was a privilege.

"I´m actually not quite sure myself, I guess I just trust you. You remind me of someone I knew in the past"

There was another silence, but this one wasn´t as tense as the last one.

"I have another question" Hitsugaya said.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra said, looking Hitsugaya straight in the eyes. Green orbs locked into aquamarine ones.

"If you are a pure hollow, a noble one as well, and as powerful as you say, why do you still follow Aizen?"

"There are some codes, which pure hollows have to follow" Ulquiorra began.

"The Hogyoku is a special gem. It has the abilities to create half hollow and half shinigami creatures and it can do a lot more. It can control pure hollows as well, but to some certain degree. It can make us fight for him, but he cannot control our mind. We are hoping that someday, someone will set us free. So that we can go home, visit friends and family and relax. In war, you hardly get some spare time."

"So how is your family?" Hitsugaya asked.

"My family is all dead; they fought in the war and got killed. I have some uncles and aunts and such, but we are not close family." Ulquiorra said with sorrow in his voice.

Hitsugaya felt sorry.

"What about your friends then?" he asked.

"My one and only friend is dead too. He also fought in the war, and he was the one to kill the enemy´s leader. But he got killed too." Ulquiorra said with even more sorrow in his voice.

"Erm, sorry for asking. But what is the war you are talking about?" Hitsugaya asked nervously.

"The queen of hell, Aria, has 12 demon lords. They are controlling different parts of hell. There are 13 parts altogether, and the queen is controlling the capital. The demon lords are acting as her suppliant, and they are doing as she says."

"But one of them, Aon, became impatient. He wanted war, so he rebelled. He pulled together an army and attacked the capital. He had all of the evil hollows from Hueco Mondo with him, so he was almost unstoppable. "

"But my best friend was very strong, only bypassed by Enma and Aria. He went to see Aon face to face, alone in deserted area. He fought him and managed to stab him in the heart. But unfortunately, Aon had enough power to stab my friend in his heart too. So they both died in the end. After the defeat of Aon, his army scattered, and everything was at peace again."

"I just wished that I was with my friend, that I was able to help him. But I was ordered by him to stay away, so I did. I just wished that I could be there with him before he died."

Hitsugaya never thought that he should hear such words from the pale arrancar. And everyone was saying that he was without emotions, but he knew how wrong they were. Ulquiorra was just hiding his feelings, never opening up for anyone. But now he had opened up for Hitsugaya.

* * *

They finished their chess game in silence. After a quick goodbye, Hitsugaya went to his room to think. Never had he thought that something like a society in Hell could exist. Bu he didn´t get much time to think.

Azeneth was standing in his door, waiting for Hitsugaya to see him.

"Aizen has a new mission to you. Follow me!" he said and turned around.

Hitsugaya followed him with his heart in his throat. What if he had to kill some shinigami? He hoped that he shouldn´t. They came to the entrance to Aizen´s throne room and Azeneth opened the doors.

"He is waiting for you" Azeneth said and pointed inside. Hitsugaya stepped inside, waiting for the best outcome…

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I left a cliffhanger, but I will update soon. I know, Ulquiorra displaying emotions? I just couldn´t resist it. Please remember this chapter; it is very important to the outcome of this story. _

_What is the mysterious mission? Read to find out. Oh, and please review, I would be so grateful if you did. _

_But, until then, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_


	12. Infiltration

_Hello again, it´s Shadow Typhoon. _

_Sorry for the delay. I have just been too lazy to write anything. And then when I finally sat down to write, I had to leave the computer again. But anyway, here´s the next chapter. Please enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, even if that´s my dream. But I do own my own character, Ryushiro._

* * *

_**Dark Ice**_

_**Chapter 12: Infiltration**_

_**By Shadow Typhoon**_

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

Hitsugaya stood once again in front of Aizen. He was pretty nervous, so he couldn´t stand still. Aizen just smirked.

"Well, Hitsugaya, as you know, I have a mission for you. It includes both you and Ulquiorra."

Behind Aizen, Ulquiorra appeared and walked over to Hitsugaya´s side. He nodded and waited for Aizen to continue.

"This mission is pretty dangerous, but it is also very short."

_What kind of dangerous mission would Aizen give me?_ Hitsugaya thought and waited patiently, even thought he craved for an answer.

"_Well, let´s just hope it doesn´t involve shinigami_" Ryushiro said. Hitsugaya agreed.

"I am going to send you to Soul Society"

Hitsugaya was speechless. His worst nightmare had just come true.

"You´ll have to sneak in and steal a special scroll. _The sacred scroll. _You´ll have to steal it from the secret library"

"Secret library?" Hitsugaya asked. He had never heard about it before.

"Of course, since it´s a secret library, no one knows about it. Except the soutaicho of cause."

Aizen then proceeded to explain the mission, and then finally, Ulquiorra and Hitsugaya were to go.

_What am I going to do? I can´t contact Ukitake and explain him the situation, since I am going now. This is going to be a catastrophe. _Hitsugaya thought.

"_I´ll have to agree with you on this one, young one" _Hyourinmaru growled.

Ulquiorra opened a garganta and they stepped through it into Soul Society.

"Let´s get to work" Hitsugaya said with a steady voice. If he did this properly, no one would be wounded or dead. Or at least he hoped.

* * *

Matsumoto was sitting in the tenth division´s office doing paperwork. Many were surprised at first, Matsumoto doing paperwork? But they became used to it.

She had just returned from the mission in the living world, so she had to do extra paperwork. She scribbled furiously on the paper, trying to forget all the unwanted thoughts.

She wanted to become a role model for the other shinigami. She wanted to become stronger, and she wanted all the other shinigami to become stronger.

So that they could defeat Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen. To defeat all the arrancar and espada. And to defeat her ex -captain, Hitsugaya. She knew it would end like that- that all of them would be killed or executed if they survived the war. And this included Hitsugaya. She wanted to stop thinking of Hitsugaya like a friend and captain. Now he was her sworn enemy-one she had to defeat.

She wanted to kill him for making her feel like this. Desperate, suicidal, weak and lonely… Never would it happen again. Never. From now on, she would become stronger and stronger, so that no one could ever dream of betraying her again.

Or that was what she had said to the others, Kira, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Hisagi. To make them think that she was strong. That she had overcome the loss and betrayal of her friend and former captain.

Deep inside she knew she was wrong. She could never think of killing Hitsugaya. And she could never forgive herself, if she did. Even if she was fighting him, she would try to convince him, that what he did was wrong. To convince him, that Aizen was evil. To convince him, that taking over the world was wrong.

It was a nice day, the sun shone outside and Matsumoto could hear birds sing. She leaned backwards. Right now, she was very content. But, of cause, this was soon spoiled.

A little Hell´s moth came flying and stopped in front of her.

"Matsumoto vice captain, an intruder has been sighted near the court of the pure souls. We need you and your division´s help immediately; the intruder seems to be an espada. "

She stood and marched out of the office. She got the rest of the division gathered, and soon they were off to the court of the pure souls.

* * *

Hitsugaya stood behind a shield which covered his reiatsu.

_´Flashback´_

"_Firstly, you´ll have to distract them. Ulquiorra, you´ll have to gain their attention, so they won´t see Hitsugaya. I have made a special barrier, which only allows shinigami with a low reiatsu to pass. Ulquiorra has to hide behind that barrier. Captains, vice captains, 3. Seats, 4. Seats, 5. Seats and so on cannot pass the barrier. Only the weakest shinigami is able to pass the barrier. So it´s easy for Ulquiorra to defeat the weak shinigami. All the shinigami will be distracted." Aizen said._

"_Then you can easily sneak into Seireitei and steal the sacred scroll. But before that, you have to hide behind another barrier, which disguises your reiatsu. When Ulquiorra starts to attack the shinigami and thereby distracting them, you can sneak in. After finding the scroll, you´ll have to send a signal to Ulquiorra, so he can retreat."_

_Aizen gave Hitsugaya a small blue box and a remote control. Or at least it looked like a remote control, but it was the signal for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra got a green box. On the blue and green boxes there were small buttons, which would activate the barrier._

"_Good look, you´ll need it" Aizen said and then dismissed them. _

_They stepped into the garganta and began their mission. _

_´End Flashback´_

Hitsugaya was waiting patiently for Ulquiorra to begin the distraction. It was only a matter of minutes now…

* * *

Ulquiorra had just activated the green box barrier and was also waiting patiently for the shinigami to arrive. To think that they haven´t sensed him yet, what kind of enemy were they?

He sighed and took his hand up from his pocket. He held a small chain with a green gem. The gem was carved like an eye. The Quiorra heritage. He pocketed the gem and looked up. In front of him stood the entire 10. Division. _Hitsugaya´s division, _Ulquiorra thought_. Now let the game begin… _

* * *

Matsumoto stood in front of the pale espada. He wasn´t doing anything. He had his hands in his pockets and an almost bored look on his face.

Matsumoto raised Haineko and charged. But as she came close to him, she was blocked by an invisible force. She was blown backwards, but twisted her body and landed on her feet like a cat. She frowned. _What did just happen?_ She thought. _The espada didn´t do a thing, and yet I was blown backwards. How could that happen?_

The third seat and the fourth seat charged as well, but they were also thrown backwards. Many shinigami repeated the same act with the same outcome.

Izumi Amaya, a newcomer who just graduated from the academy, charged as well, but she wasn´t thrown backwards. She passed the invisible barrier with a shocked expression and almost tripped from the surprise. But she forgot Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stepped right next to her and punched her in her stomach. She was thrown backwards from the impact and hit the wall. She fell down and landed flat on her face.

Now Matsumoto got angry. She charged again and again at the barrier, but failed miserably. The few shinigami who could actually pass the barrier, got slaughtered by Ulquiorra. They were sent to Unohana, so that they could get healed.

But they had to continue. An enemy was an enemy. And every enemy had to be slaughtered or captured. That was the rules.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Hitsugaya´s hideout…_

He could hear some ruckus from the area where Ulquiorra was and decided that the time was right. He stepped out from the barrier, but kept it open. He hid his reiatsu, so it was hard to locate him. He then flash stepped towards the first division, where the secret library and the sacred scroll were located. He just hoped, that he didn´t meet any shinigami on his path, otherwise… The answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn´t say, or rather, didn´t want to.

He sneaked into the first division. The corridors were like a labyrinth, mind manipulating and never-ending. The new recruits always had troubles with finding themselves in the complex division, and even the most skilled shinigami became lost from times to times.

He ran aimlessly around for some time, he didn´t know where the secret library was, how could he then find it? _Wait a second, _Hitsugaya thought_, it´s a secret library. Of cause, I can´t find it by looking aimlessly, I´ll probably have to use my reiatsu. But if I do that, I will alarm the shinigami. But on the other side, I don´t know how long time Ulquiorra's barrier can hold the pressure. So I´ll have to do it. Even if it means, that I´ll have to fight some shinigami on my way out. _

Hitsugaya then let his reiatsu leak and flow around. His reiatsu overwhelmed his sensed, almost like he was in a bubble. He felt every tiny particle of spiritual energy in the air, but no secret library. For another 10 seconds he looked but couldn´t find anything. But wait! There was something! It was behind a thick wall, protected by various spells and such. A very tricky illusion.

Hitsugaya flash stepped over to the secret library as fast as he could, knowing that the shinigami was tracking him down. There was no second to spill. He had to act fast.

He stopped in front of the hidden entrance, trying to figure out how to open it. He felt the bricks, tapping them to hear if one of them sounded different. Clank, clank, clank, click. _Bingo_, Hitsugaya thought and pushed the brick. The wall disappeared and revealed a giant door. He pushed it open and ran inside.

He ran past bookshelves, books after books and scrolls after scrolls, but nothing which seemed to be sacred. But then he saw it. It was inside a glass monitor, on a red pillow. He broke it and pulled it out. It seemed very old. He hid it under his clothes and decided to get out of secret library.

He ran past another bookshelf, but stopped abruptly.

There, in front of him, was a silver pendant. There was a dragon carved on it. There were small sapphires and diamonds on it too, the biggest gem as the eye of the dragon, but the eye gem was red as blood. It was an extremely beautiful handcrafted pendant, it shone in Hitsugaya´s eyes. It was almost like he had seen it before. But where? He didn´t know and didn´t have time to think. He shoved it into his pocket and ran out of the secret library.

* * *

Ulquiorra was doing well as an distraction. The shinigami still haven´t sensed Hitsugaya. The plan went perfectly fine. But unfortunately, as soon as he had thought that, it all changed.

Hitsugaya´s reiatsu flared up like a torch in the night. The shinigami´s heads snapped up, trying to locate the once friendly reiatsu. This included Matsumoto.

She looked dazed for a while, but then woke up. She called up a hell´s moth.

"We got an urgent problem. It seems to, that the former captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, has been spotted. We need emergency backup. The emergency backup has to find and disarm the traitor, before he has done whatever he came for."

"Understood, Matsumoto vice captain!" Keep the espada at bay, while we catch Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"We will!" Matsumoto answered.

She turned back to face Ulquiorra. _Back to work_, she thought and charged again.

* * *

Hitsugaya was trying to get out of the first division, but he couldn´t. He was terribly lost. It was almost like the walls changed all the time, so that he couldn´t get out. Out of the corner of his eye, he actually saw a corridor change spot and direction.

"_Damn, what am I going to do?" _Hitsugaya thought with gritted teeth.

He could feel shinigami nearing, but he couldn´t do anything to avoid it. Just as his hope scrimped to a small walnut, he found a way to get out of the first division. He leaped out and ran towards his blue barrier.

The shinigami was nearing.

He pressed the button on the remote control wannabe and waited for Ulquiorra to show up. He only had to wait for a few seconds before Ulquiorra showed up. But so did the shinigami guards.

"Catch them!" one of them shouted and leaped forward.

Ulquiorra opened a garganta in a millisecond and stepped inside. Hitsugaya followed him and the last thing he saw, was the zanpukatou of the shinigami guard aimed straight at his face.

And then it all became black before he was in Las Noches again. Or more precisely, the throne hall. And Aizen was waiting. Now he could hear what exactly Aizen needed the sacred scroll for. And he feared for the worst…

* * *

_Finally I have updated. And again, sorry for the delay. Every time I had to write anything, some fanfiction caught my eye, and I just had to read it. It´s almost like I´m addicted. _"Starting to scream in panic"

Oh_ well, it´s not like I can do anything to change that fact. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter._

_Oh, as you can see in the beginning of the chapter, there is a small introduction. After reading tons of fan fictions, the most pleasant ones to read were always the ones with this kind of introduction. That´s why I am adding a similar introduction to every chapter in my fanfiction. Please enjoy it. _

_I won´t reveal anything about the next chapter, but it is going to be interesting. Oh, and this is my longest chapter up to date._

_So until we see each other again, have pleasant dreams. _

_See ya_

_Shadow Typhoon._


	13. Reflection

_Hello again, It´s Shadow Typhoon. This is actually a pretty fast update, if I should say it. Please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Ryushiro, even though I wanted to own Hitsugaya and Ulquiorra as well._

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 13: Reflection**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hitsugaya and Ulquiorra stood once again in front of the one and only Aizen. Hitsugaya gave him the sacred scroll and waited for an explanation. This never came.

"You are dismissed" Aizen said and waved them off.

"Aren´t you going to tell us, what exactly the sacred scroll is?" Hitsugaya asked nervously. He didn´t know if he were to be punished for asking.

"No, not yet. Now go!" Aizen snapped impatiently.

Hitsugaya and Ulquiorra walked out of the throne room. Inside, Aizen opened the sacred scroll and began to read greedily. And then he laughed like a maniac.

"I´ve finally got the last piece of the puzzle. It is only matter of time, before the world is mine! HAHAHAHA"

* * *

Outside the door, Hitsugaya had chosen to wait for a few seconds more. He heard what Aizen had said and was now listening to his sick laughter. A ball of fear formed in his stomach. What had he done?

He shook his head. He had to think. What could he do now for preventing Aizen´s plan for succeeding? He couldn´t blow up his cover, so he had to keep low profile.

He went to his room. He sat on his bed and lay down. What could he do? He thought of the latest day's events. About what had happened these days. About his"betrayal". What did the other think of him? They probably hated him now.

He sighed and rolled to his side. He was now staring on the wall. The plain white wall. What a nice wall. It was like he couldn´t think clearly, repeating the same thoughts over and over again.

Did they hate him? Did they want to kill him? What would Aizen do? What would Ukitake and Yamamoto do? What would he do? What _could _he do? He was out of options. He sighed for the hundredth time that day and got up from the bed.

He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He looked extremely tired, with black circles under his eyes. His eyes were blank, not like the shiny orbs they used to be.

Even his hair looked tired. It was hanging down a little and it had a grayish shade. He was wearing a constant frown, which gradually became deeper. He didn´t like what he saw.

Then he noticed something. Behind him, he saw Ryushiro standing. He was winking and a smile was plastered on his face.

And behind Ryushiro, Hyourinmaru was curling. It looked at Hitsugaya with its crimson eyes, looking into his soul.

They both knew what was troubling him. But they couldn´t ease the pain. They were worried, it was clearly written on his face.

They knew what he felt. They felt the same too after all. But, as it was said before, they couldn´t do anything about it.

They just had to wait. They just had to wait as Hitsugaya did. After all, they couldn´t do anything.

Hitsugaya turned around and went back to his room and sat down on his bed again. He buried his face in his hands. He was so depressed.

He was stuck in the enemy´s territory, he couldn´t move. He had to obey Aizen. That was what Yamamoto and Ukitake had said.

He thought about Matsumoto. He thought about the substitute shinigami, the idiot Kurosaki. He thought about those who called him their comrade. And maybe even friends.

He thought about his division. It was like a spear had stabbed through his heart, creating pain and numbness.

He had to think about something! Anything which could help his situation! If he just could remember the latest events…He thought about Ulquiorra revelation…

Wait a second! Didn´t he say, that every arrancar hated Aizen, but was forced to do as Aizen pleased? Hitsugaya got a brilliant plan. If it worked, all his problems would be sorted out.

"That might actually work" Ryushiro said enthusiastic.

"_Even if it sounds a little weird, I think it might solve our problems. But if it doesn´t, we will all die. Be aware of the risk." Hyourinmaru growled with worry, but it had also hope in its voice._

"I know the risks Hyourinmaru, but we have to do it. It might be our only chance"

"Heard, heard" Ryushiro said and jumped up and down.

"_Relax young hollow. Don´t forget, if the plan fails, we are all going to die"_

"I know, I know. It´s a suicide mission. I did understand that that already. I´m just glad that we can actually do something"

"So we all agree" Hitsugaya said

Hyourinmaru and Ryushiro both nodded.

"Well, then let´s begin"

He smiled and looked at the wall. The nice plain white wall. Now he just needed Ulquiorra and…

* * *

Matsumoto was sitting in her office and drinking sake. They still haven´t cleaned the mess, which Ulquiorra had caused. But that wasn´t her responsibility anyway.

She was still wondering. Why had Hitsugaya come to Seireitei? What was the reason? They were still investigating the incidence, but they were clueless.

What had happened? She didn´t know, and somehow she feared for the answer.

She drank another bottle and relaxed. Oh well, she couldn´t do anything about it, even if she knew the reason. It would be better, if she just forgot everything.

_Aren´t Hisagi and Kira holding a drinking party? Maybe I should go and see._

Then she tripped out of the office, leaving a trail of sake, since she had forgotten to close the bottle.

* * *

Ulquiorra had listened to Hitsugaya´s plan and nodded. He would do as Hitsugaya said. If he did it effectively, the plan would be succeeded the next day.

But if it didn´t work… both he and Hitsugaya would be in serious problems. This could probably lead to certain dead.

But he would take the risk. He would do anything for his friend. Since Hitsugaya was his only friend anyway.

He stood up and walked out of the room. Now he had to get to work. It would be a little hard in the start, but in the end, it would spread like a wild fire.

He smiled. This could be a solution. The solution to all arrancar´s problems. But only if there wasn´t a traitor amongst the arrancar. But hopefully there wasn´t any traitors. He hoped with his entire heart- or the lack of it.

Now Hitsugaya just had to wait. And hope. And hope, and hope and hope and…

* * *

The substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, was sitting in the classroom. He was bored out of his mind. He looked out of the windows and stared at the sky.

Hitsugaya had betrayed them. The thought was unbearable. How could the noble, cold and smart prince of ice tag along with Aizen? He haven´t understood that then and still couldn´t.

Even if Hitsugaya betrayed Aizen and returned to Soul Society, would he so be able to forgive him? He didn´t know. And he wouldn´t know. He wouldn´t know if he could forgive his ex-friend.

Everyone could walk down the wrong path, and then find the right one again. But could Hitsugaya´s friends forgive him again? Could Matsumoto? He didn´t know.

"Kurosaki, are you listening?!" Ichigo´s teacher asked annoyed.

"Stop daydreaming and answer this question!"

Ichigo got up and tiredly went to the chalk board.

_Oh well, I can´t do much by just thinking_, Ichigo thought and began scribbling with a chalk.

_I can´t do anything at all._

That thought was extremely depressing.

* * *

Rumors were streaming across Las Noches. Almost everyone had heard Hitsugaya´s plan. And those who haven´t heard it yet were soon to know.

All those who knew the plan, was trilled. Now they could finally become free. Of cause only if the plan worked.

From low ranked Gillian's to high ranked Espada were exited. They could hardly wait for the plan to start.

Hitsugaya was also satisfied. It seemed his plan worked, but you couldn´t be too optimistic. It was almost sunset, and then plans would be set into motion.

Hitsugaya would first sleep and then contact Ukitake and apologize for the secret scroll incident. But he wouldn´t say anything about the plan. If he did, Ukitake might have stopped him, and he wanted to avoid that.

After telling Ukitake, Hitsugaya would leave Las Noches and speak to the hollow tribe. He would convince them to join him and follow the plan. And then the real plan would begin…

* * *

_Hello. I left a cliffhanger didn´t I. I know, I´m evil. But hey, it's not like you guys don´t do it once for a while. _

_I just read some d. grey man fanfiction, an I´m sold. I had forgotten how good these were. You should all try reading the manga D. grey man. It´s really good. _

_Oh well, next time you´ll all see what Hitsugaya´s plan is. _

_Well, until next time, have sweet dreams. _

_And don´t get too stressed by minor problems, even if they seem major. I have tried that already._

_See ya_


	14. Rebellion

_

* * *

_

Hello, it is Shadow Typhoon again. This is my latest chapter. Please review after reading it. And please enjoy it or die trying.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Hitsugaya would be the main character and Ulquiorra wouldn´t be one of the bad guys and so on. But sadly, I do not own Bleach "Sigh". But luckily, I do own Ryushiro, even if he is kind of weird…_

Hitsugaya had been asleep for while and was now talking to Ukitake.

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 14: Rebellion**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

* * *

"I understand" Ukitake said slowly, in deep thoughts. "Aizen wanted the sacred scroll, so he somehow could finish his evil deeds"

Hitsugaya nodded and waited for an explanation.

"I don´t know what exactly the sacred scroll is, but I am sure that Yamamoto soutaicho knows. Now we just have to wait and see"'

Hitsugaya nodded again, he kept his face expressionless. But inside he was smirking. He wouldn't just wait and see. He would end this by himself, with no help from Soul Society at all.

"Maybe Yamamoto can change the communication spell, so that we can communicate during our wake, so this event doesn´t repeat itself."

Yet again, Hitsugaya nodded. But he knew that by then, Aizen would be dead and his mission completed.

"Well, if that was all, we can finish this"

And then Ukitake disappeared. Hitsugaya stood and stared at the spot where Ukitake was located before Ukitake disappeared, and then turned around. He had to finish the mission before the next day.

Otherwise, Aizen might be finished with his plan, and that mustn't happen. So Hitsugaya had to act fast.

* * *

He was flash stepping through the dessert of Hueco Mondo. In a few minutes he would arrive at the hollow tribe. With their assistance, his plan would definitely succeed.

He saw the deep abyss and jumped down. He stood once again in front of the big gate. He wasn´t nervous, unlike the last time, since he knew that the hollows wouldn´t harm him.

Two new guards had replaced the two which Hitsugaya had destroyed. They nodded at him and opened the gate. He stepped inside and looked around himself. It looked exactly like it did the last time, but maybe not that frightening.

He stepped into the big hall once again and walked into the middle of it. All the hollows were following him with their eyes. They were waiting. They wanted to see what he wanted them.

When Hitsugaya reached the middle of the hall, he stood still.

"As your leader, you´ll have to do as I command."

All the hollows roared and stomped on the ground.

"But I know that the most of you doesn´t like me"

The hollows were unsure on how the react to that statement. Some nodded, some just looked plain confused.

"You don´t like to have a shinigami as your leader, even if it is a half shinigami. So I have a proposition. If you all do as I say this time, I will forfeit my status as the leader."

Almost every hollow nodded and waited for him to continue.

Hitsugaya smirked. He had their attention now.

"I know that you all follow Aizen. But you all don´t like him either. I´ve got a plan to how to get rid of him. I have already confronted the arrancar in Las Noches, and they are with me as well."

"What is the plan, oh great shinigami leader" a small hollow asked. It looked almost like a child.

"The plan is quite simple actually. We just have to rebel…

* * *

Ukitake was worried. He didn´t know exactly what the sacred scroll was, but he knew that it was very important. He could tell that by judging Yamamoto´s expression when he told him the news.

Yamamoto looked horrified. Ukitake had never seen him like that before, even when he was Yamamoto´s student. Yamamoto never used to show his feelings, so seeing him like that…horrified Ukitake as well. What could he do? He didn´t know.

So it seemed that Hitsugaya was on his own. Yamamoto didn´t have any plans at all. He just wanted to keep Hitsugaya in the enemy´s territory, so that Hitsugaya could gather information. But it was the only thing that Hitsugaya could do at this moment.

The situation was out of control. Aizen was doing as he pleased and Yamamoto could do nothing, but look helplessly at him. And Hitsugaya…

Hitsugaya had sacrificed himself, so that Seireitei and Soul Society could come into Hueco Mondo and Las Noches. Everyone thought that he was a traitor. They thought that he didn´t care for what was right and for what was wrong. That Hitsugaya just wanted power, and power alone.

Ukitake didn´t know, if he could sacrifice himself like that, if he was told to. _Hitsugaya is strong, he can do it, _Ukitake kept muttering under his breath. But he wasn´t sure anymore.

What if Hitsugaya would really become a traitor, or what if he already was? What if he was giving information of Seireitei to Aizen, and was laughing behind Ukitake and Yamamoto´s back? Laughing at how dense they were? At how they couldn´t figure it out?

Ukitake shook his head. He wasn´t allowed thinking those thoughts. He doubted Hitsugaya, even when Hitsugaya would never doubt him if Ukitake was in the same situation.

He sighed for the millionth time that day. He felt completely helpless. He couldn´t do a thing at all. All he could do was to hope. Hope for at better tomorrow, for a better future. If just… if just…

* * *

"A rebellion?" A hollow asked.

"Yes. That way Aizen has no chance to survive. Especially, since every single arrancar, espada and you hollows are against him. No shinigami, even with god-like powers like Aizen´s, could survive if we attacked him, Ichimaru and Tousen in one giant wave."

The hollows nodded in agreement.

"We´ll do as you say" one of the hollows said.

Hitsugaya nodded and explained the plan further. The hollows got exited as they heard it, making them wanting to tear something up, but Hitsugaya cooled them down. He needed their bloodlust till later.

He walked out of the hall, exited the hollow tribe and flash stepped to Las Noches once again. He smirked. The plan couldn´t fail, not with that kind of backup he had collected.

Now he just had to wait, wait for the sunrise…

* * *

Aizen was happy. The murderous, blood lusted kind of happiness. Finally he could finish what he had started years and years ago. He could finally take over heaven and reign over it as it´s supreme king.

He chuckled exited. At sunrise it would begin. The world would finally be his.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed maniacally. He tried to improve his evil laughter, so that everyone would remember it when they heard it.

He coughed a bit, but regained his composition. _Oh well, it is soon time anyway_, Aizen thought. He looked outside. It was almost sunrise.

"Now it is time" Aizen said, and Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname appeared.

"Should I call forth the espada?" Tousen asked.

Aizen nodded, but before Tousen could do anything, a big explosion covered the entire hall with dust.

"What was that?" Ichimaru asked, forgetting his usual way of speaking.

Out of the smoke, Hitsugaya appeared. And behind him stood Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark, Szayel, Halibel, Nnoitra and the rest of the espada. Behind the espada, all the other arrancar was standing. And behind the total population of Las Noches, the hollow tribe stood and tried to make them look bigger.

"What is going on?" Aizen demanded furiously.

"Yeah, do yer care to enlighten us?" Ichimaru asked with his ever-present smile plastered to his face.

Hitsugaya smirked. It was finally time.

"Oh, we just want to…" Hitsugaya started.

"Want to what?" Tousen asked.

Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru. The light reflected on its blade and upon Hitsugaya´s teal eyes.

"We just want to rebel! Die, Aizen!" Hitsugaya said and raised Hyourinmaru.

"Soar upon the burning sky, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted out. And then the inferno began…

* * *

_Hello again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_The next chapter is, as you probably guessed, about the fight between Hitsugaya and Aizen, but it is not the final chapter. So don´t worry. _

_Some authors are asking for a certain amount of reviews before they post another chapter. I find that weird. Really, who would say such a thing? And that´s why I don´t do that. But I would still like some reviews. As stormwolf527 said, I gain my own personal bubble of happiness for every review I get, so please review. _

_Another thing I hate with some authors is that some have a "conversation" with themselves or the characters in their fanfiction, in the beginning and in the end of their fanfiction. I don´t find that wrong, only if more than a half of a chapter is a part of this "conversation". Do they do that, so that they can fill the chapters? Or so that they can have more words in their fanfiction? I don´t know. Maybe you guys know the answer?_

_Anyway, until we meet again, have sweet dreams. _

_See ya_


	15. The Final Fight

_Hello, It´s Shadow Typhoon. This is the new chapter. I´m so sorry that I didn´t update sooner, but I was so lazy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, even if I wished for it. But I do own Ryushiro, which actually means White dragon._

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 15: The Final Fight**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_"_Soar upon the burning sky, Hyourinmaru!"

Hyourinmaru raised above all the inhabitants of Hueco Mondo and roared. It was engulfed in blue white flames, which were spiraling around it. Suddenly it dived and went straight against Aizen. Aizen was just standing calmly and waited for Hyourinmaru to come close to him. Suddenly he drew his zanpukatou and divided Hyourinmaru into two different pieces. Then Hyourinmaru vaporized.

Hitsugaya was shocked. He didn´t think that Aizen would be that strong! His new shikai was stronger than his usual shikai, it was supposed to do damage! But of cause he had forgotten, how strong Aizen was. Damn, I shouldn´t had underestimated him! He thought.

Suddenly Tousen was in front of him, and almost stabbed though his abdomen, if Hitsugaya hadn´t dodged. Grimmjow urged forward, eager to help. He wanted to taste the blood on his lips.

He lashed forward and tried to slice Tousen, but Tousen gracefully dodged. Grimmjow and Tousen then proceeded to move in super fast speed, so only the trained eye could see them.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya looked back to see Aizen talking quietly with Ichimaru. Ichimaru was now smiling even creepier than before. Then Ichimaru suddenly disappeared. Hitsugaya looked around, but he couldn´t see him. That wasn´t a good sign. Aizen and Ichimaru were up to something.

Ulquiorra looked around, hoping to see Ichimaru, but failed. He never liked that man, and he never wanted to. He always smiled! And Ulquiorra had always despised smiling people.

Suddenly he felt numb. He tried to move his face, but couldn´t. He then tried to wriggle his toes, but that didn´t work either. Now Ulquiorra would have frowned deeper, if he wasn´t frozen on the spot. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the other espada in the same state as himself.

Hitsugaya paused, feeling that something was wrong. He looked behind himself and saw all the arrancar, espada and hollows stand frozen on their spot. He frowned. This was probably Ichimaru´s work.

"I see that you have finally noticed it." Aizen said smugly. "I created a special machine which could freeze any hollow, arrancar or espada in a radius of 1 kilometer. But since you are a special case, I suppose it doesn´t work on you" Aizen had always been proud of his creations, but you could never be too suspicious.

"I knew that some of my creations would be rebellious, so I designed this machine so that I could control them, or paralyze them so that I could discard them."

Hitsugaya now fully understood Aizen´s plan. When he had paralyzed the arrancar, espada and hollows, Hitsugaya would stand alone against the three traitors. Which wasn´t so good.

Aizen motioned to Ichimaru and Tousen and they retreated. The flash stepped to the other end of the hall. Aizen wanted to play with his prey. Like the last time where he had stabbed Hitsugaya, while Hitsugaya was in his hypnosis.

Hitsugaya knew that his flame shikai wouldn´t work, and he didn´t have any other stronger attack.

"Hey, wake up idiot. Don´t lose your hope so easily. You have backup, which includes me as well, something you probably forgot." Ryushiro said angrily. He didn´t like the turn of events in front of him. Now Aizen had the upper hand.

"You could use a synchronization of your shinigami and hollow powers. Before, while fighting Ichigo, you only used 20% of your hollow powers and 80% of your shinigami powers. You have to use a fifty of your hollow powers and a fifty of your shinigami powers, if you want to win. Hyourinmaru advised.

Hitsugaya nodded. He hadn´t thought of that before. Then he tried again.

"Soar upon the burning sky, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya roared. Hyourinmaru erupted from the tip of the blade and rose again. But this time it was different. Now flames were engulfing Hitsugaya as well.

When the flames disappeared, you could see him again. The ice hollow mask was now again covering his face. It was exactly like the last time he had used his hollow powers, but he seemed more controlled. His eyes were calm and he waited for the impact.

Hyourinmaru flew against Aizen. Aizen just raised his zanpukatou and cut through it again, which caused a lot of steam to appear. When the steam disappeared, Aizen stood and smirked, looking completely unharmed. But if you looked closer, you could see a crack in Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen saw this and frowned. He hadn´t anticipated that. It seemed to that Hitsugaya had gotten stronger.

"What a pleasant surprise, Hitsugaya- kun. You have gotten stronger. That way, we can play a little longer than I thought."

Hitsugaya didn´t like the tone of his voice. It seemed that this was only a game for Aizen. He wasn´t that weak, was he? He knew that Aizen was extremely strong. But how strong? He didn´t know.

His eye´s flicked around, trying to find something, anything, which could give him an advantage. He wouldn´t give up without a fight.

* * *

___Suddenly his surroundings started to blur and sway. Hitsugaya felt giddy and felt to his knees. Now the surroundings were something entirely different. He was once again standing in front of Hinamori with her zanpukatou pointed at his neck. It was the night when Hinamori had thought that he had killed Aizen. Tears were streaming from her face and she was gripping the hilt tightly. Then something happened, something which didn´t happen before. Blood started to drip from Hinamori´s eyes, making it look like she cried blood. Various and random wounds appeared on her body, stained her shinigami uniform. _

___Hitsugaya´s eyes widened. What was happening? This wasn´t not supposed to happen. This didn´t happen the last time!_

_"__Why did you do this to me?" Hinamori said, eyes filled with hatred and malice. "It´s all your fault!"_

_"__You killed Aizen! What did he do to anger you? He didn´t deserve it!"_

___Hitsugaya wanted to reply, saying that Aizen was evil, and he hadn´t killed him. Yet, he hoped. But no sound came over his lips. He almost choked on his voice._

___Suddenly Matsumoto appeared. Hinamori turned into dust and flew away with the wind. Matsumoto also looked at Hitsugaya with hatred in her eyes. But there were also sorrow. Her clothes were filled with ash and her hair was dirty. _

_"__Why did you leave me?! I didn´t deserve it!" Matsumoto said with a low voice. It was hard to hear her voice, since It wasn´t raised above a whisper. _

___The entire background was now colored in black and white with grey shades. Everything seemed to be out of order. Hitsugaya became disorientated. _

___Hitsugaya´s eyes widened again. Corpses were surrounding him. Renji was laying face down. Kurosaki´s heart was ripped out. All of the other shinigami he knew, including his own squad, were dead. They all had emotionless empty eyes. Dead eyes. Suddenly they all stirred. They got up, living dead, and surrounded him._

_"__Why did you leave us behind? It´s your fault! Your fault!" they said. _

___Hitsugaya fell down on his knees and clutched his head. He tried to scream, but the scream never came past his lips. _

___What had he done? It was his fault! His fault!_

_"__Idiot, this is only an illusion. Wake up!" It was Ryushiro. _

_"__They are all dead, and it´s my fault" Hitsugaya whimpered. _

_"__Young one, you have to wake up" ____Hyourinmaru growled. It was incredibly angry at this moment._

_"__It´s because of me that they are dead!" Hitsugaya was also getting angry. They didn´t understand. All his friends were dead. Now he had nothing to fight for._

_"__Hitsugaya Toushiro, this is the last time I´m saying this!" ____Hyourinmaru roared. _

___Suddenly Hitsugaya found himself in his mindscape. The sky was cloudy; it seemed that it would storm any moment._

_"__Are you out of your mind? Aizen is toying with your mind, and you can´t see it! And you call yourself a prodigy!" Ryushiro said with his hands on his hips. _

_"__But…" Hitsugaya started. _

_"__No buts! We have no time for this nonsense! If we have to defeat Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen, we have to act fast. You haven´t yet learned the Ice Flame Bankai. It is our final hope." ____Hyourinmaru growled, it´s crimson eyes blazing with an inner fire. _

_"__What do I have to do…?" Hitsugaya started, but then his vision became blurry. The whole mindscape started to ripple. _

_"__Concentrate, idiot! We can´t keep you here forever, Aizen will soon pull you back!" Ryushiro replied harshly. He wasn´t the most patient type of person. _

_"__Fine! I´ll try!" Hitsugaya closed his eyes and concentrated. He found his inner core, the root of his powers. He saw it as a light blue diamond, it shone before his eyes. _

_"Now I´ll just have to do like the other time I achieved bankai", ____Hitsugaya thought. He concentrated even deeper and felt his power spread to his entire body. His body tingled and began to shine in a light blue aura. "__And now to the incarnation"._

___It wasn´t this easy to achieve your bankai, but since Hitsugaya already had achieved his other bankai, it was easy for him. But it required great energy. The words came naturally to him. After all, they had been a part of his entire life. He just didn´t know them. The words came out of his mouth:_

_"Kuro Hyourinhimaru" Hitsugaya whispered. (AN: it means Dark Ice Fire Ring, I think. I´m not fully sure. Do you like it?)._

_Hyourinmaru changed appearance. On the left side of its face, it gained a hollow mask, similar to Hitsugaya´s hollow mask. Hyourinmaru´s hollow mask only covered the left side and not the right side. The hollow mask resembled a dragon and looked like a natural part of Hyourinmaru. It was a darker blue color than its scales._

_The ice, which was between Hyourinmaru´s body and its wings, became pure black. The spikes on Hyourinmaru´s back became a very dark shade of blue, almost black. Hyourinmaru´s left eye became hollow yellow/golden, while the right eye remained red._

_Hyourinmaru also gained some sort of armor. On its right side, from a little lower than its head to a little under its wings, it gained an ocean blue armor. It only wore this armor on its right side. Its wings became a little darker shade than normally, but otherwise the rest of Hyourinmaru remained the same._

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. He was in one of Aizen´s illusions again. He closed his eyes and concentrated again. The illusion shattered. He was now standing in Aizen´s hall again. But he had changed as well.

Hitsugaya had his wings, just like before. But they were a dark shade of blue. Hitsugaya´s face was covered with a hollow mask, just like his fight against Kurosaki Ichigo. His left arm was incased in ice, just like with the regular bankai. Just that the ice was almost black, but you could see through it.

Hitsugaya smirked. His eyes were shining, the same color as his reiatsu. He glared at Ichimaru and Tousen. Tousen seemed afraid of him. They probably didn´t expect that. Now to use some of his new techniques.

"Kuroaisu Inferuno" Hitsugaya said softly. (AN: it means Dark/Black Ice Inferno.) Hyourinmaru sprouted out of the tip of the blade. It roared, it had taken its new form. It growled and roared again. This time much stronger. The whole hall was set on fire. The Ice Fire didn´t hurt Hitsugaya´s allies, but burned everything else to crisps. When the fire was gone, Hitsugaya could see dust at where Tousen stood before.

"One down, two to go" he said smirking. Ichimaru had finally lost his irritating smile. Ichimaru looked wounded too. Heavily wounded. Hitsugaya sprinted forward and slashed at Ichimaru. He hadn´t time to escape, so he was killed instantly. Hitsugaya had also gained even more speed with the new bankai.

"And now the last one" Aizen didn´t look harmed, but looks could deceive.

"My my, you have gotten stronger. Should we end this?"

"With pleasure. Oh, and your illusions doesn´t work on me anymore" Hitsugaya added, smirking at Aizen´s somehow grim expression.

Hitsugaya knew that even without the illusions, Aizen was still strong. So he had no time to play. He had to use another new technique.

"Amatsu Chiseichuu" (AN: it means Heavenly Blood Control). Suddenly Aizen jerked forward and stumbled over his feat.

"What did you do?" Aizen asked. He hadn´t moved on his own will.

"I´m controlling your blood flow, making me able to control your movement. Simply, I can make you do anything I wants"

"But I´m not evil, so there´s no need to humiliate you further" Hitsugaya added. He was lying. He didn´t have the time to play with Aizen, since he almost had no reiatsu left.

"Die" Hitsugaya said looking Aizen directly in his eyes.

Aizen stood up and unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu. Then he placed the tip before Aizen´s heart.

"Goodbye"

Aizen stabbed himself in the heart, killing him instantly. He fell down, his eyes dull.

Hitsugaya also fell. He had no more reiatsu. It always took a lot reiatsu to achieve a new bankai. Hitsugaya closed his eyes. Then everything became black...

* * *

_I´m so sorry for not updating for a whole month. I was just so lazy. But that´s not an excuse. Please accept my humble apology. _

_Anyway, don´t stop reading my story. Just because that Aizen is dead, it doesn´t mean that the story is boring. I know, maybe I made Hitsugaya too strong, but I couldn´t resist it. Of cause there are others who are stronger than him, you´ll see. And sorry for making him seem so weak before that. But I had to. _

_I have good news. I´ve already planned two sequels. So you´ll see people who are stronger than Hitsugaya. But I´ll only begin after I´ve written this one and Dark Angel finish. _

_Hey, have you seen the poster to the movie "Operation Valkyrie" or just "Valkyrie". Tom Cruise looks just like Roy Mustang from Full metal Alchemist. They have both dark hair, they are both colonels, they are both planning a treason, and they both have an eye patch. Well, Roy Mustang has an eye patch in the end of the anime and not in the beginning. But still, they look so much alike. The first thing I thought when I saw the poster was: Tom Cruise looks like Roy Mustang! Wow! And then some seconds after: It's hilarious! _

_Until next time, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_


	16. Journey to Hell

_Hello. It's Shadow Typhoon. This is my new update. It is not very long, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own my own characters._

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 16: Journey to Hell**

**by Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

It was dark. Pitch black. Everywhere around him. He stirred, tried to open his eyes, but as soon as he opened them, he shut them again. The light was too powerful, it was blinding him. His head hurt, it was like Hyourinmaru had decided to bang his head with a giant hammer.

He tried to open his eyes again. This time the light wasn´t as blinding as before, so he opened them fully. He tried to get up, but his body was too weak. What had he been doing? He couldn´t remember.

"Relax. You aren't supposed to move already"

A calm voice was speaking to him. Whose voice was that anyway? He couldn´t place a finger on it, so he concentrated harder. Then he remembered. Everything. Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen…Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Hyourinmaru…his new Ice Flame bankai, his new attacks, Aizen´s dead, blood,…his collapse…darkness…darkness!

He had collapsed from the exhaustion. He was so tired; he had used too much reiastu. He made a promise to himself that he shouldn´t use too powerful techniques, since it made him very tired.

Arms embraced him and pulled him up to his feet. His legs was shaking, he was afraid that he would fall any moment. He turned his head, looking into the eyes of the one who held him. Deep green orbs. It was Ulquiorra´s eyes.

Hitsugaya groaned, feeling lightheaded. He stumbled forward, almost fell, but hands stopped him.

"You should be more careful. Eat this" Ulquiorra demanded and pushed a pill into Hitsugaya´s mouth. Hitsugaya swallowed and almost choked. He needed water.

"Here" Grimmjow held a glass of water and gave it to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya thankfully accepted and drank. He felt his energy being restored.

"What happened" Hitsugaya managed to say.

Grimmjow scratched his head.

"Well, after you had killed Aizen and the other two, we were able to move again."

"You had used almost all your reiastu, so you were really weak. The pill you just took was one of Szayel´s inventions. It restores all of your reiastu in only ten minutes" Ulquiorra continued.

"So Aizen is dead" Hitsugaya stated.

"And we are free" Ulquiorra said.

"Now I can finally see my little brother!" Grimmjow said smirking.

"You have a little brother?" Hitsugaya asked surprised.

"And he´s just as irritating like his elder brother. Which means that he is _trash" _Ulquiorra said and sighed.

"Don´t you dare to repeat that" Grimmjow growled.

"Repeat what? I was just stating the truth"

"Grrrrr..." Grimmjow began, but Hitsugaya laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don´t begin fighting. That is the last thing we need." Hitsugaya said.

"Fine!" Grimmjow growled and crossed his arms.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, since we are all free now, I suppose we return to Hell" Ulquiorra suggested.

"Yeah" Grimmjow said. "I can´t wait to see Hell again. And my brother too."

"And how do we get there?" Hitsugaya asked.

"..."

"..."

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I can´t remember" Grimmjow said mystified. "Weird."

"I can´t remember either. I know that I knew a way, I just can´t remember right know" Ulquiorra replied.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I got an idea!" Ryushiro shouted inside Hitsugaya´s mind.

"Say: Crimson Blood" Ryushiro continued.

"And why am I supposed to say that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Because that will trigger their memories."

"Oh"

Then Hitsugaya said to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow: "Crimson Blood"

Ulquiorra stood frozen and blinked a couple of times.

"Eh, how and why did you do that?" Grimmjow asked surprised.

"It was Ryushiro´s idea"

"Anyway, I can remember the way to Hell now, should we continue?" Ulquiorra said.

"Gladly" Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

Then all the espada and arrancar followed Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on their way to Hell. The hollows, from the hollow tribe, were living in Hueco Mondo, so their home wasn´t in Hell.

Ulquiorra led them all out into the dessert of Hueco Mondo. They all walked through the dessert, they weren´t in a hurry. Aizen was dead and they could return to their home, which was all that mattered.

Abruptly Ulquiorra stopped. They stood in the middle of the dessert; sand could be seen in every direction they looked. Ulquiorra took his family gem out; it´s green colour was shining in the nonexistent light.

A deep rumble could be heard and suddenly the sand disappeared. A staircase could be seen underneath the sand, hidden by sandstorms and endless sunshine.

Ulquiorra began walking down the staircase. The other espada and arrancar followed him. Hitsugaya was curious. It was like he had seen it before, but where? He couldn´t remember.

Darkness surrounded them. Small touches were hanging on the wall, providing with a little light. No sound could be heard, only the echo of their steps on the shiny staircase and their deep breaths.

A small light could be seen in the end of the staircase. They walked for some time and reached the light. It was an impressive gate. It was covered by gold and small pictures. It was as big as one of the gates in Soul Society. Probably bigger. In front of the gate, a gatekeeper could be seen.

"What kind of business do you have in Hell?" The gatekeeper was very big. It looked like a human who had training its entire life, making it look like a bodybuilder. It was three times the size of an average human. Its skin had a bronze colour and its eyes were plain silver.

"Don´t you recognize us?" Ulquiorra asked, almost teasingly. But it probably wasn´t teasingly, since it is Ulquiorra we are talking about.

The gatekeeper frowned. His grip on his giant axe, which was silver with runes engraved, tightened. Then he realized.

"Ulquiorra?" He looked around and saw the others. "Grimmjow? Szayel? Halibel? Everyone!? You have returned!"

The gatekeeper now had tears in his eyes.

"My friends!" He jumped forward, wanted to hug them, but they all dodged.

Hitsugaya sweat dropped. Who was this gatekeeper anyway? He felt familiar.

"It´s also nice to see you again, Taiki" Szayel said.

The gatekeeper, Taiki, opened the gate and motioned for them to enter.

"You beloved ones are still waiting for your return. " Taiki said smiling.

The lower arrancar started to walk through the gate. The espada wanted to say goodbye to Hitsugaya first.

"Well, it seems that this is the end" Ulquiorra said.

"It was nice knowing you. You are the only shinigami I could ever tolerate." Grimmjow said.

"You can visit Hell anytime you like" Ulquiorra said and gave him his family gem.

"I can´t accept it, it belonged to your family" Hitsugaya aid and tried to give it back to Ulquiorra.

"Sometimes you must forget the past in order to live in the present." Ulquiorra said and closed Hitsugaya´s hands around the family gem.

"Its name is Hisui Omoide (AN: I think it means Jade Memories). You can use it to open the staircase to Hell"

"Thank you" Hitsugaya said with a genuine smile.

Only now the gatekeeper Taiki saw Hitsugaya.

"You are...!" he started surprised with his mouth agape.

Grimmjow kicked his leg before Taiki could continue.

"Shut up, idiot" Grimmjow growled.

Hitsugaya blinked, unsure with the situation.

"Well, it´s time for you to go now" Ulquiorra said and guided him to the staircase again.

"Just follow the staircase and go up to Hueco Mondo again. From there you can teleport to Soul Society. You are not able to open a gate to Soul Society while you are down here"

Hitsugaya nodded and began walking up. He looked behind him, waved a goodbye and began walking.

"When will he know? When will he remember?" Taiki asked and looked at Ulquiorra.

"I mean, you two have always..." he continued but Ulquiorra cut him off.

"In time. Not yet, but soon. I hope"

* * *

Hitsugaya walked and walked, and soon he was in the dessert of Hueco Mondo again. He opened a portal to Soul Society and walked through it.

"Now we´ll see if they can forgive me..." Hitsugaya said and soon he once again stood in Soul Society...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Taiki means" large radiance", and I thought that it fitted. Next we´ll see Hitsugaya meeting the crew in Soul Society again. But probably not the way you expected!_

_I will try to update soon, but next month I will have my exams, which I have studied in 10 years for, so the next chapter will probably be a little delayed. _

_Oh yeah, I made up the Ice Flame Bankai myself. I read the suggestions and though they were all really good, I didn´t feel that they matched. So I came up with one myself. I hope that you all like it!_

_Well, until we meet again, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_


	17. Returning home

_And now it's time for another update by me, Shadow Typhoon. I know that I have been extremely lazy lately, but it´s finally here. Let me present...chapter 17!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, even though I gladly would. But I do own Ryushiro and the Ice Flame bankai...and stuff...you know....stuff..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 17: Returning home**

**By Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

It was a bright clear day. A wind was blowing through his white hair, rustling it and making it even spikier. Hitsugaya sighed. It was a long time since he had seen Soul Society.

He was standing in Rukongai. Unconsciously he had opened the portal to his childhood home. He looked around himself. Nothing had changed much; a new family was now living in the place, where he had lived with Hinamori and his grandmother.

Hinamori...she still thought that Aizen was the good guy.

I hope she will see the truth soon; Hitsugaya thought and looked to the west.

Seireitei was huge, just like he remembered. He smirked. He couldn´t wait for them to hear his explanation. He wanted to hear them say that they forgave him, that they were sorry for thinking that he was a traitor. But first he had to find them.

So he began walking towards Seireitei. He didn´t shield his presence, showing everyone his location. After all, he had nothing to hide.

* * *

He walked for a while, then flash stepped the rest of the way. He reached Seireitei and got inside its boundaries without any problems. He was a genius after all. Then he walked towards his division, the tenth division. Suddenly Byakuya Kuchiki stood in front of him.

"What kind of business do you have here" Byakuya asked emotionless while looking Hitsugaya in the eyes.

"What kind of business...?" Hitsugaya started but trailed off.

Of cause! Now he remembered something he had forgotten in his plan. He had forgotten to tell Ukitake, that he was returning to Soul Society. Now they thought that he wanted to infiltrate Soul Society or something! Stupid him! How could he get out of this mess?

"I cannot let you pass" Byakuya said and unsheathed Senbonzakura. "Scatter, Senbonzakura"

Hitsugaya was immediately surrounded by flower petals. He raised Hyourinmaru and froze all the petals, effectively stopping the attack. Byakuya glared at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya just smirked.

"Taicho, I will help you!" Renji had just arrived, and was eager to join the fight.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru flew towards Hitsugaya, but he gracefully dodged and spun his body in the air, so he was looking at Zabimaru. Then he slashed at it, cutting it into two pieces, which quickly dissolved. Renji stood with his mouth agape, he didn´t think that he would destroy Zabimaru that easily.

"_Where the hell is Ukitake? I need his help if I want to survive this, soon all the other shinigami will arrive and I am already tired from my other fight with Aizen." _Hitsugaya thought and gritted his teeth. This would be a long fight.

Hitsugaya kicked Renji in the stomach, causing him to slide and hit his head. Renji groaned and clutched his head. He would probably get a serious migraine after this.

Suddenly Kira appeared. He looked at the scene before him for a second and then attacked.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke"

Hyourinmaru and Wabisuke collided, creating a non existing sparks. Hitsugaya pushed Kira away, making him fly into the nearest wall. Hitsugaya breathed deeply, stumbled, but regained his balance. If he had to fight every vice captain of every division, he wouldn´t last long.

Byakuya was still standing, frowning. He saw how easily Hitsugaya had disarmed the two vice captains. Byakuya had to be more careful- otherwise he would end up like them. It wasn´t for nothing, that Hitsugaya was called a prodigy.

Byakuya dashed forward and swung Senbonzakura. Hitsugaya leaped out of the way, almost getting hit. He swore under his breath, cursing himself for not foreseeing the attack.

Hitsugaya hoped that the other shinigami wouldn´t come, he didn´t have the strength to fight them all, just after his fight with Aizen. Especially the other captains and vice captains mustn't come.

But of cause, it just had to happen. It was like fate was mocking him. None other than his own vice captain, Matsumoto, appeared. Also Soi Fong, Kyouraku, Zaraki and the fox faced captain Komamura appeared. And that was only the captains. Hisagi, Yachiru on Zaraki´s shoulder, Nanao and Isane appeared.

"Damn" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath. This just had to happen. He had no chance to defend himself, explain and tell the truth. He was going to be slaughtered, innocent as he was. Fate just hated him. And it became worse.

Unohana and Kurotshuchi arrived as well. The remaining vice-captains, Sasakibe, Oomaeda, Iba and Nemu had arrived as well. Now Hitsugaya knew that he had no chance. He didn´t know where Ukitake or the soutaicho where, but they were bound to arrive sooner or later. He just had to survive until then.

And if he had to survive, he had to use himself fully. This meant he had to use his Ice Flame Bankai. And as far as he knew, none of the shinigami, excluding Ichigo, didn´t know that he was a vizard. But that was going to change. He had to do it. To survive. He didn´t want to hurt his friends, but he had to defend himself.

"Kuro Hyourinhimaru" Hitsugaya roared.

The familiar rush of energy ran through his body. The wings of dark-blue ice sprouted out on his back. The familiar weight on his face appeared, covering the entire face in a hollow mask made out of ice, which you couldn´t see thought. The hollow mask was made out of dark and light shades of ice.

He lifted his left hand and looked at his arm. It was completely encased in black ice. He had long claws where his fingers should have been. He closed his hand and formed a fist. Now he could properly protect himself.

He looked up and stared into the eyes of his former comrades. They were all shocked, to put it lightly. No words could describe their expression. It was really comical, so much that Hitsugaya almost chuckled. With the emphasis on "almost". He had no time to have fun.

The inhabitants of Soul Society were still staring at him. Okay, this was not what they had expected. Hitsugaya was a vizard? Nope, this wasn´t what they had expected at all. It was probably Aizen´s doing.

Kyouraku looked at the young prodigy. He was Ukitake´s best friend, they had both been students under Yamamoto, and he was the one who understood Ukitake the best. He knew that Ukitake had been very fond of the young "Shiro-chan", and they both shared the Shiro in their names, and the white hair.

Kyouraku didn´t like what he saw. He had always thought that Hitsugaya had been pure. Hitsugaya had been one of the most loyal shinigami. He had been a prodigy shinigami, he had exceeded in everything. He had been the youngest shinigami to get the title of "captain". He had always had a strong discipline, forcing himself and his division through the worst crisis´.

And then he had betrayed Soul Society. He had joined Aizen, the enemy. He had done it for power, and had in the mean time thrown everything away which really mattered. And now he stood in front of Kyouraku. He had become a vizard, probably to become even stronger and gain even more power.

Kyouraku didn´t know why he had come here, without any company. Sure, Hitsugaya was strong, but he couldn´t defeat every shinigami captain and vice-captain.

He blinked; he had forgotten that he was still in a fight. As the first one to snap out of the daze, he leaped forward and attacked Hitsugaya with his twin-zanpukatou. Hitsugaya avoided the attack with jumping backwards. Hitsugaya jumped to the side, avoiding another series of swings.

The other shinigami also snapped out of their daze and attacked. Hitsugaya used his wings to cover himself. He gritted his teeth. His wings couldn´t hold up the attack for a long time, especially since it was so many shinigami who was attacking. Especially since it was captains and vice-captains who were attacking him.

Hitsugaya also knew that he wouldn´t stand a chance against their shikai and bankai, so he had to disarm them first. He knew that the ice flames would hurt them, so he decided to use his regular ice attacks. He swung his sword and encased the shinigami closest to him in ice. Unfortunately the ice wouldn´t hold forever.

Soi Fong suddenly appeared next to him and stung him in the side with her zanpukatou. The black mark appeared indicating, that if he was hit once more on the same spot, he would die immediately. Hitsugaya hissed, knowing what could possibly happen if he let his guard down again.

He didn´t have much time left. He would soon die if Ukitake or Yamamoto didn´t come. Where were they anyway? He shook his head, he didn´t have time to think anyway. For God´s sake, he was in the middle of a fight! He sighed. Not much longer anyway, he thought.

"Taicho, why are you doing this?" Matsumoto asked.

She stood right in front of Hitsugaya with her Haineko raised. She looked at him with sad eyes. Not just sad, but also angry.

"I..." Hitsugaya started, but stopped himself. What did he have to say? Nothing at all. He could tell the truth, but no one would believe him. Where was Ukitake when you needed him?

"I knew that you wouldn´t answer!" Matsumoto shouted, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "All the men I´ve ever cared for and looked up to, they have always betrayed me! I expected you to be different from Gin, but oh no, you just had to join Aizen as well! Why? Don´t answer me, I know the answer anyway!

With those words, Matsumoto jumped into the air and directed a hit on Hitsugaya. He was just looking at her with sad eyes as she came closer and closer. He made no attempt on blocking the attack. He deserved it anyway. Just as Haineko was to make contact with Hitsugaya head...

Clash! The sound of metal hitting metal resonated through the air. Matsumoto looked shocked at the one blocking her Haineko. Ukitake was standing in front of Hitsugaya, with his two zanpukatou twins blocking Haineko.

Ukitake pushed Matsumoto backwards. Matsumoto landed gracefully on her feet, but she was still looking shocked at Ukitake.

"I´m sorry for being late, Hitsugaya-taicho. I was in the living world when I got the call from Kyouraku. I came as fast as I could, and it wasn´t a second too late." Ukitake said apologising.

Hitsugaya didn´t have the power to keep his Ice Flame bankai up, and he didn´t really need, after all, he wasn´t in any real danger anymore, so he disintegrated his bankai.

Hitsugaya smirked. "I actually thought that you wouldn´t come. But why isn´t the soutaicho here then?"

Ukitake flashed a genuine smile at Hitsugaya. "Of cause I would come, what would you otherwise expect of me? As to your other question, I think that the soutaicho thought that this was another infiltration. At least that´s what I think"

"What´s going on here?" Kyouraku asked. He was very confused.

Both Hitsugaya and Ukitake sighed. It was going to be a long explanation. Ukitake straightened himself and looked into the eyes of his fellow comrades.

"For some months ago, the soutaicho called me in. He didn´t like that Aizen knew every step we took, so he wanted to know Aizen´s plan. So he decided to send a spy to join Aizen, and send important messages to us, whenever Aizen planned something dramatic."

"You don´t mean?..." Renji asked. He had come to his feat again, even though his head still hurt.

Ukitake nodded. "We sent Hitsugaya in to spy"

"But that means, that Hitsugaya was acting all along" Soi Fong stated with furrowed brows.

"It was pretty hard, especially in the start, but I somehow managed it" Hitsugaya said calmly

Matsumoto walked over to him and stared into Hitsugaya´s eyes. Hitsugaya gulped. Matsumoto seemed like a giant, hovering over him. Then she did the unthinkable. She slapped him on his cheek. Leaving a red mark in its aftermath. And then she did something which surprised Hitsugaya. She hugged him.

"...moto...can´t...breath....air..." Hitsugaya managed to say, his head caught between her breasts.

"Sorry taicho, I didn´t mean to suffocate you" Matsumoto said without sounding worried at all.

All the bystanders sweat dropped.

"Promise me you won´t do that again!" Matsumoto demanded.

"Okay" Hitsugaya said and lifted his hands, "I promise"

"Good" Matsumoto said and hugged him again. After a while, Hitsugaya managed to free himself.

Ukitake had seen Hitsugaya´s Ice Flame bankai, before it disintegrated itself. Ukitake had seen the ice hollow mask, and came to a conclusion.

"Oh, and Shiro-chan, when did you become a vizard?" Ukitake asked interested.

"It´s Hitsugaya-taicho and not Shiro-chan! And...well..." Hitsugaya started, but how could he explain it to them.

He couldn´t tell them that he had become a vizard the day after he had begun to spy on Aizen. It was like betraying their trust, that he hadn´t said it to Ukitake immediately. He didn´t know why he hadn´t told Ukitake, but he just hadn´t. So what did he have to say now?

"Well... yesterday Aizen wanted to see me...and then I was knocked unconscious...and then I woke up as a vizard." Hitsugaya fumbled with the words, hoping that the others wouldn´t notice.

Ukitake looked at him strangely, but then smiled.

"What did you then do? Weren´t you shocked?" he asked. He looked at Hitsugaya, trying to "read" his face expression.

"Well, I was most shocked when I meet my inner hollow"

"Inner hollow you say... just like the one Kurosaki has then" Komamura said.

Hitsugaya nodded. "You could say that. Well, I learned how to control my new bankai, and I came up with some new moves. And then I killed Tousen, Ichimaru and Aizen"

Silence. No one said anything. Everyone just stared at Hitsugaya. They thought that they wouldn´t be surprised again, and yet it happened again. After a pregnant silence, Ukitake spoke.

"You...killed Aizen"

Hitsugaya just nodded.

"You have a lot to explain..."

Hitsugaya just nodded again.

"But not now. Let us all rest." Ukitake said and sighed.

"And then we are going to have a big party, with loads of sake and..." Kyouraku spoke excited, but got smacked in his head by his vice-captain.

Hitsugaya chuckled and they all walked into the tenth division...

* * *

_Hello, It´s Shadow Typhoon again._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don´t think the story has ended. The next chapter is the final chapter. There will be some explanation, and meeting Ichigo again. And Hitsugaya thinks about what had happened. It´s like an epilogue. But don´t worry, there´s a couple of sequels!_

_I really don´t have other things to say other than: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It makes me happy..._

_Until we meet again, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_


	18. Thoughts

_This is the final chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it. It has been a pleasure writing this story, so I´m going to begin the sequel. Please review, it´s my last chapter after all..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own my OC, Ryushiro._

* * *

**Dark Ice**

**Chapter 18: Thoughts**

**By Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

It was a nice sunny day. Hitsugaya was sitting in his office in the tenth division. It had been a month since he returned from his spying mission. He was neatly signing the documents while sighing. Since he had returned, Matsumoto never made the paperwork again. Just like before.

He looked worried outside the window.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was extremely loud inside the tenth division. The party Kyouraku had talked about had been planned and was now being held. _

_Matsumoto tried to force sake down his throat, but he withstood the attack on his personal bubble. Matsumoto was already drunk as she had decided to drink "a few bottles" sake before the party, so she was now trashing around. _

_Ukitake was sitting next to Hitsugaya. He was waiting for the opportunity to get some questions answered. _

"_Hitsugaya, where is all the arrancar and espada right now?" he asked._

_Hitsugaya choked on the watermelon juice he was drinking. He didn´t know how to answer the question. He couldn´t just say that they were all in Hell, could he?_

"_Well...I fainted due to the amount of energy I used in the battle against Aizen. When I woke up after the fight, I couldn´t sense any arrancar or espada at all. It was like they were all gone into the thin air."_

"_So you don´t know where they are?" Ukitake asked suspiciously. _

"_Nope, not at all" _

"_Hmmm. Well, let us just enjoy the party for now, shouldn´t we?"_

_Hitsugaya nodded and sipped on his special made watermelon juice. He just had to hope that they wouldn´t find out the truth..._

_Flash back ended_

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed again and continued his paperwork. He didn´t want to know what would happen, if Soul Society found out what really happened with the arrancar and espada. What would happen to them? And what would happen to him? He really didn´t want to know the answer.

Hitsugaya then thought of something which made him smirk.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Hitsugaya knew that Rukia, the only shinigami residing in the living world, didn´t know of his return, so naturally Ichigo and the others didn´t know as well. So why not go and visit them? He had gotten the permission and was now in Karakura town. _

_He smirked. He would like to know how their face expression would look like, hopefully just as comical as the shinigami´s in Seireitei. He knew that they were all having a picnic in a park nearby. Why exactly holding a picnic, he didn´t know, but it was probably Orihime´s idea. Her and her freaky flavoured food. _

_At least he didn´t have to try it again. He flash stepped towards the park, as he wasn´t in a gigai. He spotted the park and slowed down. He walked into the park. It was a nice park, with a little pond in the middle with ducks. He looked to the left side and spotted the picnic. He smirked and walked towards them. As soon as he came into a hearing range, he said: _

"_Mind if I joined you?"_

_They stared at him for a while, not as comically as he had hoped. Ichigo was frowning as always. He stood up and pointed at Hitsugaya._

"_What are you doing here, traitor?!"_

_Hitsugaya´s eyebrow twitched as he didn´t like to be called traitor._

"_I´m not a traitor"_

"_Yes, you are"_

"_No, I´m not"_

"_You are"_

"_No"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Yes!" _

"_No!" Ichigo shouted furiously._

"_Why, thank you" Hitsugaya said smirking._

"_You cheated me" Ichigo was now tomato red in his face. _

"_Did not"_

"_Did too"_

"_Did not"_

"_Did too"_

"_STOP!" Rukia screamed on top of her lungs. _

"_What are you doing here, Hitsugaya?" she asked him venomously. _

_Hitsugaya smirked and pointed. She looked at where he had pointed. He was pointing at a Hell´s moth. The moth flew to Rukia and landed on her finger. She then received the message and her eyes widened. She looked at Hitsugaya again. _

"_Is this true?"_

_Hitsugaya nodded. Rukia then smiled._

"_You can join us, if you will"_

_Ichigo was looking at them. _

"_What exactly is going on here?" he shouted, demanding an answer. _

_Hitsugaya sighed, sat down and told his story once again..._

_Flash back ended_

* * *

Hitsugaya dropped the smirk and continued his paperwork again. He still had an enormous pile of paperwork to finish. But he was content. He was living his life, with his friends. But he felt that something was still missing. Something...something...

"Relax, Toushiro, you´ll probably soon find out." Ryushiro said gleefully. "Just enjoy your life. Or is it afterlife?"

"Young Ryushiro is right, you should relax and don´t think too much. It might hurt your brain"

Both Hitsugaya and Ryushiro looked at Hyourinmaru like he had grown another head.

"Where you just attempting a joke?" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously.

"A wise ancient dragon has humour you know!" growled Hyourinmaru.

"Hahahaha" Ryushiro laughed his head off, while Hitsugaya merely chuckled.

"Don´t make fun of me!" Hyourinmaru was now very angry.

While Ryushiro and Hyourinmaru were bickering, Hitsugaya looked outside. He still felt that something was missing. And it had something to do with the arrancar and espada and Hell. It was all familiar, but he couldn´t remember why. Something was missing. Something...something...and he was determined to find out!

-----The End-----

* * *

_Whoa, I finally managed to finish the story. And on such a nice day as well. It´s the 10/4-09. 10 for Hitsugaya, 4 for Ulquiorra and 9 for...I´m not quite sure. _

_I would like to thank all those who have read my story and to those who have reviewed as well, I am eternally grateful. It was a slow process in writing the story, but it was fun. I have been kind of lazy sometimes, but you know, you can´t do anything about it. _

_I didn´t plan this, but I will give you a little appetizer for my sequel...Hitsugaya finds out what "something" he has missed... I won´t say anything more! Just read it, okay? The name of the sequel is: Hidden Memories._

_I´m going to set up a poll to see if people want me to finish Dark Angel or begin Hidden Memories. Go to my page and check it out!_

_Well, this is the end of my story, Dark Ice. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, this is my last chapter after all... Maybe I will rewrite this chapter some other time, it was kind of sloppy. _

_So, until I write again, have sweet dreams_

_See ya for now..._

* * *


End file.
